Broken Beyond Repair
by AnnaCullen05
Summary: Bella is going to school & living in Los Angeles. She meets Edward who works at the garage with her brother Jasper. Edward & Bella have a relationship that continues on a sometimes bumpy road. Please Read & Review. Bella's POV. All Human
1. First Encounter

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own thus far is Joe. Bella & the rest of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I have no claim to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the story **of when I truly started living. Some people might not want to hear it or care but I'm going to tell you about it anyway. If you don't want to listen you can just plug your ears or leave, for the few that do want to listen sit back and relax because you'll be at my mercy for awhile. Just kidding.

It all started the last day of school my junior year. I went through my morning classes as usual. But at lunch I didn't go and eat with the girls in the cafeteria, instead I went to eat lunch with my older brother, Jasper, at the garage where he works. I had gone to KFC and bought a bucket of fried chicken and a two liter of soda. I climbed into my yellow 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible and made my way to Joe's Garage.

"Hey Joe. Has Jasper gone on his lunch break yet?" I asked the owner, who was like a father to Jasper and me since our own had died two years earlier.

"No he hasn't, he's working on that Thunderbird over in the corner of the shop. Is that chicken I smell?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah, do you want some?" I asked smiling as I offered the bucket.

"Thanks Bells." Joe grinned as he reached into the bucket and pulled out two breasts and a wing.

I headed back to the corner of the shop to meet up with Jasper, "Hey bro, what's kickin'?"

"I thought I smelled chicken," Jasper smiled as he whipped his greasy hands on a shop rag in his coveralls and kissed me on the cheek.

"Go wash your hands so we can eat this in Joe's office," I replied as I headed for the office.

"It won't make any difference the grease won't come off. Besides if we eat in Joe's office won't he want some?" Jasper asked on his way to the bathroom.

"I already gave him some. Hurry up before I have to get back to school."

"Okay let's go," Jasper smiled as he grabbed the soda and drank out of the bottle.

"I wanted some of that!"

"You can still have some," Jasper smirked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat down at Joe's desk, "So are you excited for the school year to be over?"

"Well it's not really over yet but yeah pretty much. I don't know what I'm going to do all summer though."

"I'm sure Joe will let you get your hands dirty here for awhile," Jasper replied taking a bite of a wing.

"Hey Jasper, could you come here for a minute?" Joe asked as he poked his head in the door.

"Sorry sis, but duty calls," Jasper smiled weakly and headed for the door.

As I sat there contemplating what I was going to do over the summer I heard a small knock at the door, "Yeah, it's open," I retorted.

"Excuse me but are you Bella?"

"Yeah who's askin'?" I replied getting up from my chair and wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. I'm the new mechanic," He smiled as he offered me his hand. I looked him over from head to toe. Athletic build, about 6'3", beautiful golden eyes, scruffy bronzed hair, and a great smile. Man, I loved his smile.

"Where did you say you were from?" I asked still shaking his hand.

"I didn't," He half smiled and I felt a tingling go up my arm and straight to my heart. I quickly let go of his hand and wiped the dampness on my jeans.

"Did Jasper send you in here?" I asked sitting in the chair behind Joe's desk taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah actually he did," Edward smiled as he sat across from me looking at me in the most intense way as if he was trying to figure everything out about me just by examining my face.

"Why did he send you in here? Let me guess he didn't want me eating all of his chicken," I coyly smiled.

"Actually he didn't want you eating his chicken all by yourself."

"In that case you can eat his chicken," I smiled as I offered him Jasper's plate, "Did you want something to drink?" I asked getting up from my chair and grabbing a coffee mug with Joe's Garage written on it and filled it.

"Thanks," Edward smiled as he took a deep drink from the mug.

"So where is it that you're from?" I asked as I leaned against the edge of the desk and took a bite out of a wing.

"Well originally I'm from Chicago but my family was recently relocated to Los Angeles because my dad was transferred."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cop."

"Really? My dad was a cop too," I smiled.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Well he died two years ago in the line of duty during a drug raid. But it's no big deal, I mean, I miss him and all but I know that if he could choose anyway to die that he would want to die doing what he loved. Joe kind of took Jasper and me under his wing, which is pretty cool, this garage is like Jasper's home away from home."

"At least you know that Jasper is doing something that he loves and that he's always wanted to do."

"That's because him and dad used to restore classic cars all the ti-- wait exactly how long have you been working here?" I asked.

"I started about three weeks ago," Edward smiled as he took a bite out of Jasper's chicken breast.

"Do you know why I'm just now meeting you?"

"I have no idea," Edward shrugged and took a sip from his cup.

I walked over to the door, "Hey Jasper, come here a minute!" I walked back to Joe's chair and put my feet on the desk with my arms across my chest.

"Yeah sis?" Jasper asked as he walked in the door, "So I see you met Edward," He smiled looking at Edward.

"Yeah no thanks to you I'm just now meeting him," I glared at Jasper as I stood up from the chair and walked over to him, I was two inches shorter so I couldn't really look him in the eyes.

"Well I didn't know if you would like him or not," Jasper shrugged.

"How could I not like him he's perfect for me in every way!" I screamed as I punched Jasper in the arm as hard as I could.

"How was I supposed to know that? Do you remember the last guy you dated?" Jasper grinned as he rubbed his arm.

"Because I'm your sister, that's why! And you're supposed to know what I like, besides this has nothing to do with Mike so don't change the subject!" I yelled as I punched Jasper in the arm again.

"So you like me?" Edward asked as he stood up and walked over to were Jasper and I were arguing.

"Bella, what is going on here? My clients are asking questions," Joe asked from the doorway.

"Sorry Joe. Jasper and I were just saying goodbye because I have to get back to class," I smiled at Joe and glared at Jasper as I gathered my purse and car keys to head out the door.

"I'll walk you out," Edward smiled as he grabbed my elbow to lead me out the door.

"Listen I'm really sorry about that back there. It's just that Jasper pisses me off so bad sometimes," I apologized as Edward walked me to my car.

"Oh that's okay. So you really like me huh?" Edward smiled.

"I didn't know what I was saying. You know it was one of those heat of the moment kind of things."

"But did you mean what you said? About liking me I mean."

"Maybe. Why, what are you going to do about it if I did mean it?" I asked smiling.

"I might just have to do this," Edward grinned as he moved his hands from my elbow to my waist, where he tightened his grip. His arms circled me, and I didn't pull away. Edward's strong arms pulled me nearer to him, and he bent his head down so our foreheads touched. I could feel his breath on my face. Then his mouth moved closer. Edward's nose caressed the edge of mine. Every nerve in my body was standing on end.

He tucked one hand behind my head, with the other still on the small of my back, and in one smooth motion pulled me towards him, connecting his mouth to mine. Gentle, sweet, soft, and tender. I could have staid like that forever, but then Edward pulled back slowly, brushing his lips over my forehead. He gave me the most incredibly irresistible crooked smile and let his arms drop from around my waist, he continued to stand there looking into my eyes.

"So now do you like me even a little bit?"

"Maybe a little, but right now you need to quit trying to romance me so I can get back to class," I smiled as I clambered into the drivers seat of my convertible and slipped on my diamond studded sunglasses.

"Tell me Bella; is my romancing working even a little bit?" Edward asked as he leaned against my door smiling.

"I'll have to let you know when you meet me and the guys at the football field tomorrow," I grinned as I started the engine and turned up the radio.

"It's a date," Edward grinned as he kissed me once more on the forehead. I put on my seat belt and headed back to the high school but before I turned the corner I looked in my rearview mirror to see Edward doing a small victory dance, I laughed as I sped up. I didn't plan on telling the girls. Not right away, about Edward. But they are my best friends and they can always tell when something is up.

"**Hey Bells! **How was your lunch?" Rosalie, my stunning blond best friend asked as she met me by my locker before our next class.

"I had lunch with Jasper, how do you think it was?" I asked as I piled my advanced biology book into my arms.

"It must have been pretty good seeing that you can't stop smiling."

"What can I say, I love my brother," I replied as I looked at myself in the mirror in my locker and shut the door.

"No one loves their brother that much," Rosalie grimaced as she walked with me to advanced biology.

"Maybe I'm not like everyone else."

"Yeah right," Rosalie laughed as she sat down at her desk and started talking to her latest flirt sitting next to her, Tyler.

"Hey Bells you weren't at lunch, where did you go?" Alice asked from behind me.

I turned around in my seat to face the gorgeous green eyed pixie, "I had lunch with Jasper," I smiled, "But I didn't do much eating because Joe hired a new mechanic."

"Bella dear, do tell," Rosalie leaned over smiling abandoning her conversation with Tyler, who looked disappointed.

"He's no one really, except that he's perfect for me in every way possible," I replied as I gave Tyler a sympathetic look.

"Let me guess he's heinous in every way possible," Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rose I don't go for complete dorks that are 'heinous' to put it in your terms," I glared at her and turned back to Alice.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about Mike. Come on Bella he was horrible," Rosalie retorted.

Okay let me just explain that Mike wasn't bad at all. So he followed me around like a little puppy and could be very overprotective. But he knew how to make me laugh and made me feel gorgeous every day. Every girl dates a clingy guy once in their lives right?

"How can anyone forget about Mike. He was by far the most amazing guy that Bella has ever dated. I absolutely loved him," Alice smiled at me with a wink.

"Yeah you would say that you always take Bella's side when we try to have a decent conversation," Rosalie glared at Alice as she turned around in her chair to face the front of the class.

"Are you forgetting Rose that you always seem to go against me when I express my opinion?" I asked smirking at her, "By the way I don't care if you're mad at me. If you are this just means that you won't get to meet Edward and try to steal him from me like you did Mike," I whispered in her ear.

"How dare you Bella! I never stole--"

"And how dare you Miss Hale talk while I am taking attendance. I really could care less about what you did or didn't steal from Miss Swan," Mr. Varner leaned against his desk in the front of the class with the attendance sheet in his hand as he looked at Rosalie, "You ladies can finish your conversation after class."

"Don't worry Mr. Varner, we will," Rosalie smiled viciously as she looked back at me.

**So we did end up **finishing our conversation and let me tell you, when Rosalie argues she can go on for hours without taking a breath.

"Let's finish what we started during bio," Rosalie glared at me by my locker after school.

"I'm forgetting, what was the thing that we were fighting over in bio?" I grinned at Alice and winked.

"I do believe that it was a boy," she sarcastically replied.

"Well that's nothing new," I laughed as I closed my locker door for the last time my junior year and linked arms with Alice to walk to my car.

"How can you think this is funny?" Rosalie asked as she stormed after us.

"Because Rose, you stole Mike from me ages ago."

"It was five months ago!"

"See what I did there Al, I got her to admit that she deliberately stole Mike from me," I smiled as I threw my purse in my car.

"I do and that was the work of a true genius," Alice grinned, "I do believe I would like to kiss your hand, my lady."

"Why thank you good sir," I smiled as I held out my hand, "Just make sure you don't break one of my nails I just got them done."

Alice bowed and kissed my hand and we both broke into a fit of giggles. Rosalie glared at us, "You two are so immature," she said as he playfully smacked me on the arm with her purse.

"Come on Rose we were just joking! Rsoe we love you, please don't leave!" I yelled at her as she walked away barely suppressing my fit of laughter, "Come on Al, I'll take you home," I smiled as I slid into the drivers seat.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is a little slow I promise it will pick up later. I hope to update soon, I will post a new chapter once I get at least 2 reviews. Please review and give me your ideas!

Thanks,

AnnaCullen05


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except Joe & Michael. Bella and the rest of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"**So when do I **get to meet this Edward guy?" Alice asked as we drove to her house with the radio on loud and the wind blowing in our hair.

"Do you want to meet him know?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah! But isn't Joe's back that way?" Alice asked as she pointed in the direction from which we came.

"Oh, that's no problem," I replied as I made a u-turn in the middle of the highway.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Alice laughed.

"What's so hard to believe? I'm a woman on a mission," I smiled as I sped up and got Alice laughing, holding onto the door until her knuckles were white. Finally we reached Joe's.

"I swear I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes," Alice said as she climbed out of the car.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a driver," I smiled as I turned off the ignition and clambered out of the drivers seat shutting the door.

"Have you ever been a passenger when you were driving?"

"That's not possible to be a passenger when I'm driving because I'm always the one doing the driving."

"Now tell me, is it possible that I get to drive your car?" Edward smiled as he walked out of the garage wiping his hands on a shop rag.

I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Geez, you guys haven't known each other that long and you already need to get a room," Alice smiled as she longingly glanced at us from my car.

"Edward, this is Alice. She's only my best friend and like a sister to me," I smiled as Alice came to join us and shake Edward's hand.

"Hi, Alice. It's nice to finally meet my girlfriend's best friend," Edward smiled.

"Wait a minute here. Who said I was your girlfriend?" I timidly asked.

"Well I just figured you were, you know, with what happened earlier. And I have one question for you," Edward smirked.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Do you just go around kissing random guys that great or what?"

"Actually she does," Alice smiled playfully.

"Ha ha Al, but really Edward, that's not true I only 'go around kissing random guys that great' when I want to get serious with them," I smiled pulling him closer to me by grabbing his coveralls and kissing him as tenderly and tantalizing on the lips as I possibly could.

"Could you at least wait until I've gone inside to do that, I mean seriously," Alice exclaimed as she walked up to the entrance of Joe's garage.

"Could you hurry?" Edward looked at her and smiled, he then kissed me on the forehead and moved his lips down to touch mine. He gently parted my lips with his tongue and we kissed again, if it wasn't as gentle, sweet, soft, and tender as before. Then Edward lead me into the garage with his hand on the small of my back.

"**Bella you were **right he is perfect for you," Alice said dreamily on the way back to her house.

"Don't get all misty on me Al. Listen I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in love at first touch?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean when I first met Edward and I shook his hand I felt this small tingling go up my arm and into my heart. Is that weird?"

"No I don't think so. You never know when you're going to meet the right guy or fall in love. Maybe Edward is your true love."

"Come on Al, with all this true love talk you're going to make me get all blubbery," I laughed.

"Bella you really shouldn't laugh. My mom and dad swear that they're each others true love. I thought that Michael was mine but sometimes love is blind," Alice sadly replied.

"I'm sorry Al I didn't mean to stir up your feelings for Michael," I whispered as I pulled into Alice's driveway. You see Michael is Alice's ex boyfriend who she was madly in love with. She told him that she was saving herself for marriage and her future husband. Michael totally respected that and admitted that he was also saving himself for marriage and for when she became his wife. But the night that he was supposed to pick her up to celebrate their two year anniversary Michael was hospitalized after being in a drunk driving accident, he wasn't the drunk driver. The cops found an engagement ring in his glove box, it turns out that he was going to propose to Alice that night.

Michael was in the hospital for two weeks in a coma. When he finally came out of it he didn't know who any of his friends were and he didn't remember Alice at all. Everyone tried showing him pictures and other mementos but he never realized who anyone really was. It has been two months since Michael came out of his coma and I don't think that Alice has fully recovered from Michael's rejection of her, but all I can say is that the best thing for me to do is to support her. Let's travel back to when my life really started, not to the most devastating time in my best friend's life. I mean it's not that I don't love her, I do, it's just that-- never mind.

"It's okay Bells, listen I have to go because dad is coming home tonight and I have to help mom finish cleaning the house," Alice sorrowfully smiled as she gently touched my arm and climbed out of the car, "Mom has probably shit her pants already anyway seeing as I was supposed to be home almost two hours ago."

"Hey, now don't go blaming me, you were the one who just _had_ to meet Edward," I slyly smiled.

"If I do remember correctly you were the one who had to go and see him right after school. It's pretty bad when my girl falls for the first guy she meets off the street."

"As you very well know I didn't 'just meet him off the street', I met him at my brother's garage. At least now I don't have to worry about Jasper not liking him seeing that Edward was his friend before he was my boyfriend."

"True, true. Listen I better get going, but are we still going to be playing football with the guys tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? Jasper hasn't shut up about the last time he _thought _he beat us. What can I say I'm looking forward to after we win that I get to rub his funny looking face in our victory."

"Jasper's face isn't that funny looking," Alice said in a dreamy voice.

"Don't tell me that you're crushing on my brother," I laughed.

"Bells, you know that I've always admired your brother," Alice blushed.

"Now now do we believe that Jasper is your one true love? Since the accident I mean."

"Hey you never know," Alice winked, "I'll see you tomorrow Bells," Alice waved as she sauntered up her driveway to the front door.

**When I got home **Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table cutting up some pizza with a fork. I looked at him and laughed to myself, he looked just like a little boy cutting up mud pies, his blond bangs dangling in front of his bright blue eyes and his hands working so vigorously to cut up the pizza.

"Oh, you are so juvenile," I sighed as I laid my purse on the counter and grabbed the fork from him and tossed it in the sink. I walked over to a drawer and pulled out the pizza cutter, "You use this to cut the pizza."

"Oh so that's what this is for," Jasper smiled as he gently placed it on the pizza and cut very slowly. I stood watching him for about four seconds when I took the pizza cutter from him.

"This, _old man_, is how you cut pizza," I smirked as I cut the pizza into eight even slices in less than a minute. I handed him the pizza cutter.

"Wow, I bow to the master," Jasper laughed as he moved in a mock bow.

"Ha ha ha very funny," I glared at him as I smacked him playfully on the back of the head, "Grab some pizza and lets eat."

"So I hear that you and Alice stopped by the garage after school today," Jasper said as we sat down at the table and he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"So what are you going to do about it? Why weren't you there anyway?" I asked as I licked the cheese hanging from my bottom lip.

"I had to pick up the pizza," Jasper blushed as he finished eating his piece of pizza and grabbed another.

"It doesn't take you two hours to pick up one large pepperoni pizza. What are you up to?" I asked with a questionable smile.

"I was buying something for a girl I know."

"Ooh and who is the _un_lucky lady?" I smiled playfully as I leaned forward in my chair.

"Alice," Jasper mumbled so I could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked with disbelief.

"I said I was buying something for Alice okay."

"Are we thinking of the same Alice?"

"Yes we're talking about the same Alice! Geez, and people actually think that you're the smart one."

"As a matter of fact they do. So what did you buy her? When are you going to give it to her?"

"What are you writing a book?" Jasper asked sarcastically as he stood up from the table, threw his paper plate in the garbage and wiped his hands on his jeans.

So that was when I found out that my brother had the hots for my best friend. I can tell you that I was a little surprised, but not really. Seeing as he's been giving her sympathetic looks ever since Michael's accident. Maybe that's just the way Jasper is, I mean he is a very caring person. I finished eating my pizza and followed Jasper into the living room to find him lounging on the couch watching a baseball game. I sat beside him, grabbed the remote and changed the channel to cartoons.

"For your information, sis, I was actually watching that," Jasper glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about I let you have the remote back after you tell me what you plan on doing with my best friend," I smirked while watching Spongebob Squarepants out of the corner of my eye.

"If you really want to know what I got Alice you'll have to come and play football with me and the guys tomorrow so that we can kick your ass," Jasper smiled as he grabbed the remote from me so that we were once again watching baseball.

"Fine, but we'll be the ones kicking your ass," I said as I punched Jasper in the arm and headed up to my room to call Edward.

**The next morning **I woke at my usual time, 4:30 a.m., to go for my jog. I climbed out of my canopy bed and put on my sneakers, shorts and USC sweatshirt. I gathered my cell phone and iPod to head out the door. When I got outside I put on my headphones and turned up Johnny Flynn. I performed my stretching on the front lawn and took my usual route around the neighborhood.

Upon returning to the house around 5:30 a.m. I found Jasper slouching on the couch in just his jeans holding a long slender black velvet box.

"Aren't you up a little early?" I asked as I collapsed next to him.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?"

"Why don't you quit being a jerk, or did you forget to take your Midol this morning?" I glared at him.

"Why don't you go and take a shower?" Jasper smiled as he wafted the air around his nose.

"Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and come jogging with me tomorrow?" I asked as I punched him in the arm.

"Because I have a life and I don't want to run with you if you smell like this every morning."

"At least I actually look good in a bathing suit," I smiled as I playfully tapped his abdomen.

"What are you talking about? I have abs of steel," Jasper smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to have buns of steel."

"I have buns of steel too. Do you want to see?" Jasper asked standing up from the couch and slowly starting to unzip his pants.

"No, put that thing away Jasper!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room to take a shower.

"I knew that would get your stinky ass off my couch!"

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I know the second chapter is up pretty quick. What can I say I have a lot of free time on my hands. Let me know what you think!

Thanks,

AnnaCullen05


	3. Mood Swings

**Chapter 3**

**Mood Swings **

**Disclaimer: **I only own Aimee & Michael & Andrew, all other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Come on Bells!" **Jasper yelled at me around eight o'clock as he knocked on my bedroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hollered agitated as I opened the door to find Jasper standing there in his jeans and high school football jersey.

"Bout damn time," Jasper sighed as he looked at me with a shrug.

"Well, well, well aren't we in a very touchy mood this morning," I replied as I followed him downstairs.

"I wonder why that is. Could it be because I had to wait for you to get ready to go play ball this morning for over an hour?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked giving him a dirty look.

"Bella we were supposed to be there half an hour ago!"

"Well it's not completely my fault, you could have come and got me earlier you know. Plus I had to decide what to wear."

"You're wearing what you always wear; your gray sweats rolled up at the calves, Dad's old jersey and your cleats. Why should today be any different?" Jasper asked as he grabbed the keys to his truck and headed out the door making sure that he had Alice's box in his left hand.

"Because I invited Edward to come and play with us."

"Bella, did you know that he was on the varsity football team at his high school in Chicago?"

"So, you were on varsity in high school plus you were the captain and starting quarterback, I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal, Bells, is that he was on the varsity high school football team in junior high and had colleges looking at him his freshman year."

"I still don't see the big deal," I shrugged as I climbed into the passenger seat of my brother's truck which was once my father's .

"He had a chance to play for the Chicago Bears, Bells. THE Chicago Bears!" Jasper exclaimed as he started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

"Who?" I asked as I tried to hide my smile.

"I swear Dad raised a moron," Jasper mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm joking. I know who the Chicago Bears are. So that just proves that Dad didn't raise a moron. I don't know why you're complaining anyway he's going to be on your team."

"No, he's not he's going to be on your team, trust me."

"And why should I do that?" I smiled.

"Because little miss prissy you were all he could talk about when you left after lunch yesterday. About how much he likes you and how much he wanted to see you again. It was quite annoying actually."

"Wow, I'm flattered. But in case you're forgetting Emmett is gone today and that leaves you one man short and golly I just don't know who's going to fill that huge void that Emmett leaves on your team."

"Fine so he will be on my team. As usual you win again."

"Oh, don't be a mister grumpy-pants, you know that I still love you even if you are a loser," I replied as I kissed him on the cheek and bounced out of the truck as he pulled it to a stop in the parking lot. I went to go and join the guys on the high school football field which we play on every Saturday.

"Hey it's Bella!"

"Yes I know hold the applause please," I smiled as I walked towards the guys looking for Edward.

"Hey beautiful," Edward whispered in my right ear and gently kissed my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fervently on the lips.

"Seriously you two need to get a room!" Jasper said as he walked by us to go and talk to Alice.

"So are we going to be playing ball sometime today or what?" Eric asked.

"Hey Eric, I have a question for you?" I said as I turned away from Edward and walked over to Eric and stood in front of him so I could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, what's that?" Eric asked standing taller.

"Why are you complaining when you're on _my _team?" I replied grabbing the ball from him.

"Maybe I'm complaining because I told Angela that I'd meet her after she got off work and I really want to see her today."

"Oh okay. So let's get this party started shall we?" I grinned as I leaned into the huddle to initiate which play would be used.

"**Jasper you're **no fun!" I exclaimed as I threw a fry at my brother from across the diner table and nailed him right between the eyes.

"Yeah Jasper at least Edward isn't crying because you guys lost," Alice smiled at her now boyfriend sitting next to her as she nodded at Edward who was sitting next to me with his arm on the back of the seat and was playing with the tendrils of hair falling out of my brunette ponytail.

"That's because Edward let you guys win. He didn't want to look like to much of a show-off in front of Bella," Jasper replied glaring at Jordan.

"What you don't think I can whoop you fair and square?" I asked as I punched Edward in the stomach.

"I never said that Bells, your brother is putting words in my mouth. But I do recall him saying something like that about Alice," Edward glanced across the table at Jasper with a grin.

"Oh, I think that Alice could beat Jasper, seeing as I've beat him at hoops for… how many years? Gee, Jasper I can't seem to remember, has it been since I was in the sixth grade and you a freshman? Or has it been longer?" I smiled at Jasper.

"Okay you want to see who the winner is out of the two of us? Let's go you and me, right here right now," Jasper replied moving the lunch plates in front of Edward and Alice and placed his right arm on the table in the upright position for a game of arm wrestling.

"Jasper are you serious? You're going to arm wrestle your sister in a diner," Edward exclaimed as he removed his hand from the back of my neck and gave Jasper and me quizzical looks.

"What babe, you don't think I can kick his ass?" I asked as I placed my right arm on the table and locked hands and looks with my brother.

"No it's not that, it's just that I don't want Jasper to be embarrassed publicly in front of his girlfriend," Edward replied smiling.

"Don't worry Edward, it won't be the first time I've seen Jasper get his butt kicked by Bella in public and I'm sure it won't be the last," Alice smiled at Edward while giving Jasper a sideways glance.

"Thanks babe," Jasper sighed.

"Thank you Alice!" I screamed as I slammed Jasper's arm as hard as I could against the table making the water glasses jump and causing other customers to stare.

"That's unfair, I call a rematch! I was being distracted by a beautiful woman!" Jasper shouted with disgust and leaned back in the booth crossing his arms.

"Over-ruled. I find those unjust terms, I mean Alice's not even that attractive. Maybe as lovely as a donkey's ass, that's a given, but that's besides the point," I smiled at Alice daring her to disagree with me.

"I guess I agree with you Bella, I mean what else am I able to do?" Alice winked at me and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms admiring the diamond bracelet that Jasper had given her after the game.

"Don't listen to Bella," Jasper glared at me, "If you look like a donkey's ass you're the cutest donkey's ass I've ever seen," Jasper replied kissing Alice tenderly on the lips.

"Now who needs to get a room?" I grinned from across the table.

"Ha ha very funny sis," Jasper glared at me.

"So what are we doing later?" Alice asked breaking up the argument.

"I was thinking we could go and catch a movie or something. What do you think babe?" Edward smiled at me.

"Sure why not, better yet why don't we rent movies so that we could stay at home and cuddle on the couch eating popcorn," I replied snuggling up closer to Edward.

"Oh please don't make me puke," Jasper said as he pretended to vomit in his mouth and swallow it.

"Come on Jaz I'm sure that you've pictured yourself doing more than cuddling with Alice," I replied.

"I can't believe you just said that Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well you better believe it because it's true, Al. Jasper may not have said it in so many words but I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you, even before you started dating. What can I say a sister knows," I shrugged taking a drink of my water.

"I can't take the humiliation any longer, come on Alice, we're leaving," Jasper said as he grabbed Alice's hand, slid out of the booth and threw a ten on the table to pay for their meals.

"Come on Jasper I was just joking!" I yelled after them with a frown, "I seriously thought he had a better sense of humor."

"Well Bella, I don't blame him for leaving. I would too if my sister said that in front of the object of my affection," Edward replied dipping the last three fries on his plate in ketchup and sticking them into his mouth.

"Unbelievable," I replied as I stood up from the table, "Beaten down and deserted by my own brother and boyfriend," I grabbed a five from out of my shoe, threw it on the table and headed out the door.

When I got to the bench at the bus stop and sat down, Edward came and sat beside me, "Look I'm sorry about what I said back there and that it upset you," Edward apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing for storming out like that. It was selfish and something that I would never do. I don't know what came over me. Can you find it in your adorably sexy heart to forgive me?" I asked looking up at Edward and batting my eyelashes.

"I'll always find a spot in my heart to forgive you," Edward smiled as he kissed my forehead, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

**Later that night **I opened the front door to find Edward standing on the porch in jeans and a polo stretched over his perfectly chiseled chest. In his arms he had movies and Chinese food.

"Did someone order takeout?" Edward smiled offering the food.

"No, but the delivery guy is cute," I grinned as I grabbed the collar of his polo to pull him closer to me so I could kiss him on the lips, "So how much do I owe you?"

"All I ask in payment is many long nights of you in my arms watching movies and eating takeout," Edward smiled as he laid the movies on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

"That is totally doable," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. I rested my forehead on his with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked looking into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Jasper's still mad at me. He came home earlier to take a shower and change his clothes, then he left. He wouldn't talk to me or even look at me it's like I don't even exist. Then when I tried calling Alice's house her mom said that Jasper and Alice went to the beach, so when I called Al's cell she wouldn't pick it up. I couldn't call Jasper's cell because he left it here, probably on purpose so that I couldn't call him. It's just so frustrating you know? My two best friends in the whole world are mad at me, deliberately avoiding me. It makes me wanna scream," I replied sadly.

"Well you still got me. Does that count for anything?" Edward asked.

"That makes it a little better," I smiled weakly.

"Just a little?"

"Do you know what would make it even better?" I asked as I leaned close to his lips tempting him with an almost kiss.

"What's that?"

"Chinese food," I whispered smiling as I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, little lady, you're in luck. It looks like you just had a delivery of Chinese food," Edward smiled as he turned around to finish dishing up the food.

I left Edward in the kitchen and when down to the wine cellar to get a bottle of champagne. When I returned to the kitchen Edward wasn't there I wandered into the living room and didn't see him there either. I walked into the dining room to see that Edward had created a candlelit dinner for two.

"Well, well, well I do believe that you're trying to seduce me Mr. Cullen. Is it true?" I smiled as I placed the champagne on the table.

"Is what true?" Edward asked as he looked up from lighting the white candle in the middle of the table.

"That you are the most romantic guy ever?" I asked as I grabbed the electric lighter from him and laid it on the table next to the candles and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, you tell me, seeing as you are the first girl I've ever tried to seduce," he smiled as he grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Wow, I'm flattered," I grinned, "But I don't think that I'm properly dressed for a candlelit dinner," I shrugged looking into Edward's eyes. I felt them move up and down my body examining every inch.

So there I was standing in front of the object of my affection, dressed in my silk nightie that looked like a sundress and my bare pedicure feet.

"I think you look perfect," Edward said as he moved his hands up and down my back.

"Well in that case," I replied pulling away from him just as he was about to move in for a kiss, "Let me put on a little mood music," I walked into the living room to the stereo and scanned the music collection. I finally choose to listen to my mom's favorite record before she died, Debussy. It's the album that dad gave her before she had me. She only got to listen to it once before she went into labor. Mom died when I was born. But I've been told I look an awful lot like her and have the same mannerisms.

I walked back into the dining room to find Edward had found the bottle of champagne. He was pouring us each a glass, I smiled as I sat down at my usual place and Edward sat across from me. Edward made a toast to us and our relationship and as soon as we finished eating we went into the living room to watch the movies.

As I was about to turn off the stereo Edward stopped me by moving the hair from the back of my neck to my right shoulder and he kissed my left shoulder. Edward ran his fingers down my left arm and turned me around to face him, "Dance with me," Edward whispered as he wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled me closer to him, we danced to the song 'Clair De Lune'.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his left shoulder. As I ran my fingers up and down his back, Edward kissed the top of my head and told me that he loved me. Suddenly I burst into tears and tore away from his loving arms. I sat down on the couch shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I replied wiping the tears from my stained cheeks, "It's just that the way you approached me and the dancing and you telling me that you love me brings back so many memories of when I was a little girl and dad telling me that he did the same thing with mom on their first night as husband and wife. To the same song, it all seems to good to be true, and if it's a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I'm sorry I'll stop being a big baby. And I feel like such an idiot because I never got to tell you that I love you too."

"You're not dreaming," Edward smiled as he pinched my arm, "And you can tell me that you love me whenever you're ready," Edward smiled weakly as he rubbed my back.

"But that's the thing, I am ready," I said facing him, "Yesterday when you shook my hand I got this feeling--"

"Like as soon as our hands touched the most wonderful tingling went straight from your hand to your heart."

"Exactly, how did you know?" I asked quizzically.

"Well because I felt the same thing. That's when I knew that I was in love with you. I just wanted to make sure that you felt the same way."

"But is it possible to fall in love with someone that you barely know?" I asked as I looked at him tenderly in the eyes, searching for an answer to the way that I felt at that moment.

"Of course it's possible, because that's what happened with us. When I'm not with you I'm thinking about being with you, right now you're making my heart beat faster and slower at the same time just because I can feel your love next to me as if it was a heater. You're the only girl that has been able to do that for me," Edward tenderly smiled.

All I could do was kiss him as tenderly and as fervently on the lips as I could. I gently pushed Edward against the couch and kissed him again with my left hand on his chest and my right hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sure enough, as I had my hand on his heart it felt as if it was trying to make up it's mind to beat faster or slower. I grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on my left breast over my heart.

"You're the only boy that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time," I grinned. Edward flashed his crooked smile and kissed my forehead. That's how our night ended, Edward and I asleep on the couch in each others arms.

So much for the movies.

**When I awoke **the next morning there was a note from Jasper on the kitchen counter, it said that he was going to spend his day off with Alice and that he would see me at dinner later that night. I was surprised when I walked into the dining room to see that Edward had made me breakfast. At my place setting I found scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with strawberry jam. A vase in the center of the table held a single red rose and a note from Edward saying that he would be back after he got off work and that he loved me.

After eating my breakfast and reading the paper I went upstairs to take a shower. I changed into a green sundress and black flip flops. As I was putting the finishing touches on my hair I got a phone call from Rosalie.

"So when am I going to meet this Edward guy?"

"Well hello to you too. I was kind of thinking about hosting a dinner party one of these days to celebrate mine and Edward's relationship, and Jasper and Alice's relationship. But you know that if I do invite you, you would have to bring a date. It might be a little hard for you to find one," I laughed.

"You never know maybe I found a guy too," Rosalie retorted.

"Inviting one of your dad's new attractive employees doesn't count as meeting a new guy, Rose."

"Actually he doesn't work for my dad. He's friends with Jasper. I found that out only recently. Emmett and I met at one of Dad's charity functions. I wasn't even trying to impress him, I was just there to support Dad."

"I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't be trying to impress him."

"So when is this dinner party going to be happening?" Rosalie asked ignoring my comment, "I want to know soon enough in advance so I have enough time to go shopping. How should I dress?"

"Well I don't want you showing up in your pajamas if that's what you mean. Just an elegant dress would be nice, maybe you could borrow one of your mom's cocktail dresses," I laughed.

"That is so not funny. Besides you know I would never fit into my mom's dresses her boobs are so much bigger than mine."

"Only because she had them redone a couple years ago," I replied.

"That has not yet been proven," Rosalie snapped.

"You're right I'm sorry. Maybe I'll have the party on Tuesday night does that give you enough time to go shopping?" I asked.

"That gives me enough time I guess. I just don't know where I'll find the right dress."

"Listen Rose, I got to go I want to surprise Edward at work. So I guess that I'll see you Tuesday."

"See you Tuesday," Rosalie replied hanging up.

After hanging up the phone I went to the store to get food to make a picnic lunch for Edward. After I had parked my car I got out and looked at the woman next to me who was loading her groceries into the back of her minivan.

"Aimee Harris, is that you?"

"Bella, Bella Swan!" Aimee replied turning to look at me. Somehow she looked older, like she had aged ten years in the six short weeks since I had seen her last.

"How's Michael?" I asked his older sister as I gave her a hug.

"He's doing great he recognized your picture the other day."

"That's wonderful. Does he recognize anyone else?"

"Not very many, let's see he knows your brother, Emmett, Eric, and Angela."

"How about Alice?"

"He doesn't know who she is. No matter how many times I try to tell him, he still doesn't understand. Bella, I better get going, I have to go back home and feed Michael and his nephews. You should stop by sometime."

"I think I will," I replied as I gave her another hug and watched her climb into the van and drive away.

When I walked into the grocery store I heard my name called and turned to find Jasper's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him. She of course thought that I was still her friend after she permanently bruised the ego of the only man that has been in my life since dad died.

I turned around with a roll of my eyes and gave her a hug as she came at me with open arms.

"So Bella what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Maria asked in a sing-song voice.

"Not much, just doing a little grocery shopping. How about you?"

"I'm doing good, I'm engaged now," she replied flashing the gigantic ring on her left ring finger in my face. The ring had a big yellow sapphire in the middle with two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Wow and who's the lucky guy?" I asked pretending to admire the ring and put on my best face of jealousy.

"Andrew Anderson. You remember him don't you?"

"Was Andrew the guy that you had sex with while dating my brother?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I can't believe that you're still upset about that. I mean it happened ages ago," Maria retorted with a grimace.

"I'm not upset about it, as a matter of fact to show you that there's no hard feelings I want to invite you to a little dinner party that I'm having on Tuesday night. I would love if you would bring Andrew with you," I smiled.

"Is Jasper going to be there?" Maria asked hesitantly.

"Yeah he is but don't worry he's moved on. In fact he's engaged to my best friend Alice. This is going to be a little engagement party, I'm only inviting close friends."

"I'm honored to be invited. What time should Andrew and I come over on Tuesday?"

"How about seven, does that work for you?"

"I'm looking forward to it, tootles," Maria replied with a wave of her hand as she sauntered out the door smiling.

"Ciao," I replied as I walked down the aisle to finish my shopping. Jasper wasn't happy that I had invited Maria when I told him later that day.

"Oh and by the way I told Maria that you and Alice are engaged," I said as I leaned against the kitchen counter drinking a glass of water while watching Jasper eat the turkey sandwich I made him after he came home from his day with Alice.

"Bella, why would you say that?" Jasper asked as he laid his sandwich back on the plate and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

"Because she had this huge engagement ring on and was flashing it in my face! Besides you were going to propose eventually."

"Well I guess it's better this way. I was going to do it this weekend anyway," Jasper smiled looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you serious?" I screamed laying my glass on the counter.

"Yeah I'm serious," Jasper smiled as I climbed into his lap to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So is there anyone else coming besides Maria?" Jasper asked.

"Just Rosalie and Emmett, I guess they're together now," I responded still smiling.

"That's good maybe Emmett will help Rose with her temper a little bit. Now will you let go of me so I can finish my sandwich," Jasper said as he took a bite of his sandwich with a grin.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I know this seems a little slow right now, but the dinner party doesn't go as you would expect. Will be updating soon!

Thanks,

AnnaCullen05


	4. Tragedy & Heartbreak

**Chapter 4**

**Tragedy & Heartbreak**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously own only the characters that you haven't heard of before. I claim no ownership to Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle or Esme, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Finally the night **came for my big dinner party. I told Jasper and Edward to leave the house so that I could get the party ready. I set the long antique oak dining room table with mom's good pink floral china. Then I put the finishing touches on my chicken cordon bleu, fettuccini alfredo, tossed dinner salad and strawberry cheesecake. After making sure all of the food was just the way I wanted it I headed upstairs to get ready.

When I finished my shower I put on the red dress with the high front and low-cut back. The back had three strings of diamonds traveling from one shoulder blade to the other. The gown was floor length but had a slit on the right leg going all the way up to the middle of my thigh. I wore red stiletto sandals. My hair was an elegant French twist.

Just as I finished putting on my makeup, the doorbell rang. I gracefully glided down the stairs and opened the front door to see Edward standing there with a dozen calla lilies, my favorite flower.

"So what do you think?" I asked making a complete turn.

"I feel so under-dressed," Edward replied. I looked at him he was wearing black slacks and a blazer. His white cotton shirt had the first two or three buttons undone.

"You look like you belong in a Hollywood movie," I smiled as I gently kissed him on the lips and took the flowers into the kitchen, "And you're early," I said as I looked at the clock above the sink. It read 6:30.

"I figured that someone should be here to protect you while you're being fed to the wolves," Edward smiled entering the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and put his hands in his pockets, giving me his irresistible smile.

"Don't look at me that way," I smiled as I glanced at Edward.

"Like what?" He asked as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The look that says you're the wolf I should be worrying about instead of everyone else," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him tenderly on the lips. The doorbell rang as Edward's lips moved from my mouth down to my neck, I let out a small whimper.

"I suppose you want me to go and get that," Edward sighed as he laid his forehead against mine.

"No, I'll get it. Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Edward smiled.

"Remember that spot a little later," I winked and made my way towards the front door. On my doorstep stood Jasper and Alice. Jasper had on the suit that he wore to dad's funeral. I'm surprised that it still fit him. Alice wore a black strapless gown with an empire waist and princess skirt. My eyes drifted to her left hand and I noticed a small princess cut diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Hey sis," Jasper smiled as he hugged me and kissed my cheek, "We brought you a peace offering," Jasper said as he showed me the wine.

"Thanks go ahead and take it in the kitchen, I'm sure that's were you'll find Edward," I smiled, "Congratulations!" I said to Alice when I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, just think, after we graduate we're going to be sisters," Alice grinned as she wrapped her arm around my waist and we went to join the guys in the kitchen.

As I took a sip of my wine the doorbell rang for a third time. I opened it to see Maria and Andrew standing in the lamplight. Andrew wore slacks, a white cotton shirt with a black tie but no jacket. I greeted him with a stiff handshake and pointed him towards the kitchen. I turned to Maria who was wearing a daffodil spaghetti strap dress with a very low-cut front (that showed way to much cleavage) and gold stilettos that wrapped all the way up her calves.

"Wow you look great," Maria smiled.

"So do you. That dress makes you look like you have a nice tan."

"Thanks I like it," Maria said as she went into the kitchen-- to find Jasper probably. As I closed the door with a snap and headed to the kitchen the doorbell rang again. I commenced that it was Rosalie and Emmett. Sure enough I opened the door Rosalie was standing there with her lips locked with Emmett. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry Bella," Rosalie smiled as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Hi Emmett, its nice to see you, we missed you last Saturday," I beamed at Emmett in his tuxedo.

Rosalie smiled as she played with the lavender belt on her white gown. Emmett offered a grin and embraced me in a big bear hug and made his way to the kitchen.

I smiled, "Why don't we head into the dining room and get things started," I linked arms with Rosalie as we both headed for the dining room.

As we sat down to eat the doorbell rang again, "Bella, were you expecting anyone else?" Edward asked from his seat next to me.

"No, I'll go and see what they want. Why don't you all start eating," I smiled as I stood up from my chair and made my way to the door.

When I opened the door someone pulled me onto the porch and pushed me against the side of the house in a strong hard kiss. I pushed someone's shoulders back and gasped. I looked into the faced that stared at me, "Michael! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I came to see my girlfriend," He replied nonchalantly.

"But I'm not your girlfriend," I replied wiping my mouth on my hand.

"Yes you are. Aimee told me that she saw you and that you asked about me. Plus I have a bunch of pictures of us together. Bella, you were the first person outside my family that I remembered after my accident."

"That doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend," I replied.

"No but maybe it means that we are meant to be together."

"No it doesn't. Michael before the accident you were dating my best friend, and when you couldn't remember her, she was devastated, all of your friends were when you couldn't remember who we were. Alice moved on and now she's engaged to Jasper, my brother."

"Well what about you? Are you seeing anyone? If my ex-girlfriend is marrying someone else why can't you and I have a relationship?" Michael asked hurriedly.

"Michael I'm in love with someone else."

"It's Emmett isn't it? I remember the way that he always used to look at you."

"No it's not Emmett, he's someone that you don't know. He moved here after your accident so you've never met him. I'm really sorry Michael but you're going to have to go home. We're in the middle of eating dinner," I said gently rubbing his arms leading him to the edge of the steps toward his motorcycle in the driveway.

"Okay, but before I go can I ask you for one kiss? Please just one."

"Just one but then you need to go home and be with your family," I said as I watched Michael move slowly towards me with a burning passion in his eyes and I knew that if I didn't do something he would do more than kiss me.

I felt myself falling to the grass and Michael's body on me, he was kissing me all over my face and neck, I tried pushing him off, I felt his manliness yearning to escape. I couldn't scream, I was in to much shock, my best friend's ex-boyfriend was on top of me and he had a crazy look in his eyes, there was no telling what he would do to me if I didn't get him off.

I tried as hard as I could to push him off, but Michael was stronger than I was and he wouldn't move. Soon he started to unzip his pants and I felt him running his hands up and down my thigh feeling the exposed flesh. His fingers found the top of my underwear and he pulled them down, I felt his manliness enter me and I screamed in shock. He kept moving up and down roughly, he kept saying my name over and over again.

Suddenly he wasn't on me anymore, someone had pulled him off me. I scrambled to pull my underwear back up, as I stood up I saw that Edward had Michael shoved against Jasper's truck and was punching Michael in the face and stomach repeatedly. When I realized what Edward was doing I ran up to him and pulled him off Michael who was now crumpled on the ground next to Jasper's truck.

I took Edward's face in my hands and made him look into my eyes, "It's okay, I'm okay," I kissed him fervently on the lips.

"But he fucking raped you! I should have been out here protecting you, I should have answered the damn door. I want him gone. I don't want him coming near you ever again."

"I know, and he will be, call your dad and an ambulance. Michael needs to go to a hospital."

"What about you?" Edward asked as he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his pants to call his dad.

"I'll be fine. I'll go to the hospital too and do a rape kit. But first I need you to call an ambulance for Michael, he took quite a beating. It's a good thing you came out when you did. I love you so much," I calmly replied kissing him passionately on the lips, "Remember that. I'll always love you."

"I love you too," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked me as he dialed his dad's number on his phone.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Dad, it's me," Edward said into his phone with his arm still around my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder, "Listen Dad, can you come over to Bella's?…I did something and I need you to come over here…can you bring an ambulance too, someone got hurt…no I'm fine…it's not Bella or Jasper either…I'll explain it when you get here, please hurry. Bye," Edward hung up the phone and kissed the top of my head, "He's coming. Who is this guy anyway?" Edward asked nudging Michael with his foot, Michael groaned.

"Michael Harris, he was Alice's boyfriend but he got into an accident and couldn't remember anyone except his family. He had some pictures of us together and thought I was his girlfriend. Which I of course wasn't and when I explained that to him I thought he accepted it, but then I was stupid and I let him kiss me and he obviously wanted to do more," I replied hugging Edward tighter.

"Why would you let him kiss you?"

"Because I thought that if I gave him one kiss he might go and leave me alone, I was so wrong," I whispered as an ambulance and a police car came around the corner and parked in front of my house. A man of about thirty five stepped out of the police car. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was about six foot tall and had a look of authority about him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. It's nice to meet you," Carlisle said holding out his hand, "Although I would have imagined it under different circumstances. I can honestly say I was a bit surprised to get Edward's call. So son, what is all this about?" Carlisle asked turning to look at Edward.

"Well as you know I came over here because Bella was throwing a dinner party with some friends. And then just as we were sitting down to start eating, this guy," Edward nudged Michael with his foot again, "Shows up and I was stupid and let Bella answer the door alone. He was Bella's best friend's boyfriend but he got into an accident and couldn't remember any of his friends. Then he finds some pictures of him and Bella and assumes that they were dating instead of him and Alice. When Bella explains to him that they never dated Bella thought that he understood and when he asked for a kiss Bella didn't think anything of it. All of a sudden he decides he wants more and he rapes her. I came out here and found him on top of her, Dad, so I pulled him off and beat the shit out of him."

"Damn it Edward! You can get into big trouble for that!" Carlisle said shaking his head.

"I know Dad, but I love her and I was so mad to see him on top of her, you and I both know that he had no right to do that. What would you do if you saw some strange guy that you didn't know doing that to Esme?"

"I'd probably do the same thing. Why don't you guys load him up and take him to the hospital," Carlisle said to the E.M.T.s.

As they loaded Michael onto the stretcher I moved closer to him as he beckoned me towards him, I moved my ear close to his mouth to hear him whisper three simple words, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I started punching him in the stomach and chest I started screaming, "You had no right, you bastard! You took something away from me, something I can never have back! I'll never forgive you! Never!" Edward pulled me away from Michael and I fell to the ground crying. Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rocked me back and forth.

"It's alright everything will be alright," Edward whispered in my ear as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Everything isn't going to be alright!" I screamed as I stood back up, "I'm not going to be alright ever again! I was just raped Edward, do you not realize that? That bastard who I thought was my friend and could do nothing wrong just raped me. I can never forgive him for that. And I'll never be able to forgive myself for being stupid and letting it happen," I leaned against Jasper's truck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"You will be alright, Bella. Because I love you and I'm going to help you get through this, I promise to protect you from him and any other bastards that come along. Because if I let anyone hurt you again I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I love you Bella and that's something that you're going to have to deal with," Edward said as he grabbed my shoulders and gave me a kiss that was so strong and passionate that I had to come up for air.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to ask this, Bella are you going to be pressing charges?" Carlisle asked.

"I have one question before I decide. If I press charges will Edward go to jail, because of what he did to Michael?" I asked standing in front of Edward because I already knew what the answer was.

"I'm afraid that he will go to jail no matter what you decide because he beat Mr. Harris to a pulp. It doesn't matter that he was defending you I'm still going to have to arrest him," Carlisle said moving forward and pulling out his handcuffs, "I never thought the day would come when I would be arresting my own son," Carlisle shook his head as he handcuffed Edward.

"It'll be okay," Edward gave me a weak smile, "I'll get out and then we'll be together again. I love you, Bella, I'll always love you," Edward whispered as he gave me one last kiss on the lips before being put into the back of his dad's car.

"Bella I suggest that you have Jasper or someone drive you down to the hospital to take a rape test, then you can come down to the station and press charges against Mr. Harris," Carlisle advised as he climbed into the seat of his car.

_I love you _I mouthed to Edward as he was being taken to the police station. I went back into the house and nearly ploughed Jasper over as I went into the kitchen to get my car keys.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why is your dress torn?" He asked.

"I'll explain when you drive me to the hospital, come on," I said as I grabbed my keys in one hand and Jasper's in the other as we headed out the door to my car.

"**I'm here to **press charges against Michael Harris," I said when Jasper and I reached the police station after our visit to the hospital. I was wearing Jasper's blazer over my torn red dress and stood at the station desk impatiently.

"One moment please," said the female police officer holding up her finger at us, I gave her a dirty look, "Precinct 74, how may I help you?… Please hold," she pressed a button on the phone and pressed another button near it, "Officer Davis you have a call on line two, I think it's your mother," she pressed another button and cradled the phone, "How may I help you Miss?" she asked.

"I was told to come here earlier this evening by Lieutenant Cullen to press charges against Michael Harris. I would also like to see my boyfriend Edward Cullen if he's been processed already."

"Edward Cullen has been processed and is sitting in his cell let me go and get the paper work for you to press the charges against Mr. Harris," She said as she slowly stood up from her chair and made her way to the file cabinet across the room.

Jasper and I stood there for fifteen minutes waiting for her to find the right papers for me to fill out. When she finally returned to the desk Jasper exploded.

"It's about damn time! Look here Officer Savarise my baby sister was raped earlier by Michael Harris and she's here to press charges against the bastard for what he did to her! The reason Edward Cullen is in jail is because he beat the shit out of Michael for raping Bella, let me tell you something it's a good thing he got there first because I can guarantee you that I wouldn't have stopped at just beating the shit out of him, I would have killed him!"

"I'm sorry Officer Savarise that my brother is a moron and can't control himself. You wouldn't punish someone for being stupid would you? Please don't arrest my brother I can't loose the two most important men in my life all in one night."

"Don't worry Miss Swan I won't be arresting your brother, but sometimes we do punish people for being stupid. But in this case I'll only give your brother a warning. Here is the paper work for you to fill out, when you're finished you can bring it back up to the desk and I'll take you to see Mr. Cullen," Officer Savarise tried smiling sweetly but it was more of a smirk.

Jasper and I went to sit down and he helped me fill out the paper work, ten minutes later we handed it to the officer at the front desk but instead of her taking us back to see Edward his father came out to greet us instead.

"How is Edward? Is he going to have to stay over night?" I asked.

"Edward is fine, he's more worried about you than he is about himself. He's going to have to stay over night until we get Mr. Harris' statement and we have to wait and see if he's going to press charges."

"Can we go see him?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Come on I'll show you the way," Carlisle led us through a series of hallways until we came to a room where we were told to sit on one side of the glass. As we sat there waiting I prayed that Michael wouldn't press charges against Edward so that he would be able to get out of jail. Edward appeared on the other side of the glass and reached for the phone next to where he sat he motioned for me to do the same.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes I'm fine how are you?" I replied as I put my hand on the glass separating us.

"I'm still a little shook up. Isn't that weird? You should be the one freaking out not me, I'm not the one who was hurt by that maniac."

"I know and it's okay I'm just glad that I pulled you away from him before you did something worse. We're all just lucky that both you and Jasper didn't come out at the same time I'm sure then Michael would definitely be dead I would have lost both of the men I love the most in one night. You know me I would have blamed myself before I blamed anyone else."

"Baby, you know that it's not your fault. That pervert wouldn't have stopped who knows what he might have done to you if I hadn't pulled him off you. I don't know what I would have done if he had taken you away from me Bella. I would have probably hunted him down and killed him. I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"Now, you're overreacting Edward. I know you would have because you're strong and you would have survived on our love and known that it was and is never ending. Because I love you and I'll always love you no matter what happens, you'll always have me Edward, always."

"I know and you'll always have my heart Bella. But if Michael presses charges against me I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to hold you in my arms again. I would probably go insane," Edward sorrowfully replied.

"Sorry miss but your time is up," an officer standing by the door interrupted our conversation with a tap on my shoulder.

"Okay thanks," I replied to the officer, "I'm going to get you out of there Edward if I have to plead with Michael not to press charges I'll do anything to get you out of there I can promise you that," I said to Edward and cradled the phone again.

Jasper and I made our way back to my car and headed back to the house. I waited around the house for days for a phone call from Carlisle telling me whether or not Michael had pressed charges, finally the phone call I had been waiting for came after Edward had been in jail for two weeks.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Carlisle it's me. Has Michael decided to press charges?" I asked biting my nails as I waited for his reply.

"Since the night that Edward was arrested Michael has been in and out of a coma. The only thing that we know for sure is that he asked is that you come and see him and try to forgive him for what he did to you. Once you do that he may drop the charges against Edward. I'm not sure exactly what he plans on doing."

"I already told both you and him that I would never be able to forgive him for what he did. He should know that. But for Edward's sake I'll go and try to get him to drop the charges. Unless have they set Edward's bail yet?"

"The judge hasn't granted him a bail hearing yet, unfortunately. As soon as I find out what his bail is I can honestly tell you that I would do anything to get him out so that he can come back to where he belongs."

"That's good to hear. When do you suggest I go and see Michael? When he comes out of his coma how long does he stay conscious?"

"Usually when he comes out of it he's conscious for a few hours. I would suggest coming to see him sometime this afternoon if you have the time. Maybe if he hears your voice he'll come out of it just to talk and look at you. Do you have the time to stop by later today?"

"I can stop by right now if you want me to. Did you want to be there with me in case he does drop the charges?" I asked.

"Most definitely. It might be safe to bring someone else along to be a witness. I'll bring my partner. Do you want to meet there in about half and hour?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you in thirty minutes," I replied as I hung up the phone and got ready to go to the hospital to plead Edward's case to the only man who could set him free.

**When I got **to the hospital Carlisle was waiting for me in the lobby with another cop who I guessed was his partner. I was soon introduced to an Officer Hernandez who was a tough looking Latino with black hair and had a look about him that said 'if you mess with me you mess with trouble'. Tony and Officer Hernandez led me to Michael's room.

Michael was lying on his bed with tubes in his arms and nose. His face was bandaged and he looked like he had a few broken ribs because of his labored breathing. I slowly moved to the bed and stared at his face for a few minutes. His eyes opened, he slowly turned his head to look at me and a single tear fell down his bandaged cheek.

"Hi Bella," Michael whispered.

"Hello Michael. Are you pleased with yourself?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean about what you did to me, Michael! You took something from me, I know that you wanted me to come here so that you could beg for my forgiveness, honestly Michael I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you that."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I know that what I did was wrong."

"Then why did you ask to see me? Are you going to drop the charges against Edward? Is your conscience finally getting to you? Do you feel guilty about putting a man in jail, a man that was doing everything in his power to protect the woman that he loves?"

"I asked you to come and see me so that I could explain why I did what I did to you. I might drop the charges after you hear me out. If you want the charges dropped against your boyfriend you'll sit in that chair and let me explain everything that I've been going through since my accident. If you don't want to hear my story you can walk out that door and I won't drop the charges and your boyfriend will rot in jail without you," Michael said as he looked at the ceiling half-heartedly expecting me to leave.

I pulled up the chair next to his bed plopped down, crossed my arms across my chest, "Go ahead I'm listening."

"I'm sure that you remember the day of my accident as clearly as my family does. It's been a little over three months since I came out of that coma, and here I am in this bed drifting in and out of consciousness, honestly I'm scared I'll end up in another coma, that's not the point. After my coma I moved back home so that my parents could take care of me, Aimee keeps on telling me that I was like a six year old in a nineteen year olds' body. Soon my sister was taking care of me as well as her own kids. Mom made this photo album of everybody from school hoping that I would be able to put names with the faces. After I started looking at that album and my yearbook everyday I started getting memories. They were fuzzy at first.

"The first one that I got was at the homecoming game your junior year, my senior year. Do you remember you and I were sitting in the stands making fun of Eric and Tyler in their monkey suits because they were homecoming royalty? We looked like we were having so much fun. At first I thought we were dating, when I think back to that memory I don't know how I could possibly think that.

"But then I had another memory. This one was a little clearer than the first. It was one day after school I was taking you home from school because your car was broken down, and you started crying. When I asked you what was wrong you told me that your boyfriend had just broken up with you, Mike Newton I think his name was. After you told me the whole story and I was consoling you, you told me that I was one of the best friends you ever had. That was my first hint that we had never dated. But then out of nowhere you started kissing me. I was a little shocked when I remembered that I pushed you off of me.

"I remember telling you that I was in love with my girlfriend and that I wouldn't be able to break her heart. So you said that you understood and got out of my car and walked into your house. When I asked Aimee if you and I had ever dated she told me that we had tried it but it never worked out, besides it was a long time ago before I started dating your best friend."

"Alice," I replied horror struck at the revelations he was telling me, revelations I had completely forgotten about.

"Yes Alice. But then I remembered something else. This memory was so clear as if I was watching it on a tiny television in my mind's eye. I had a memory of when we were dating, when we were both in junior high. Of course I didn't realize we were in junior high, at the time that I had the memory. This was a memory of us at the diner and you were feeding me fries from your plate. You looked so cute, Bella, as you carefully dunked them in ketchup before feeding them to me."

"It was junior high I was naïve," I retorted.

"Yeah we were all naïve in junior high. We thought we were at the top of the world and that nothing could hurt us."

"But you did hurt me Michael. I'm not a naïve little girl anymore, you need to realize what you did to me and that I can never forgive you."

"I understand that you can't forgive me now and that you may never trust me again but you need to let me finish," Michael said as he looked me in the eyes, I nodded for him to continue, "So anyway," Michael said as his gaze returned once again to the white tiles on the ceiling, "I had this last memory on Tuesday afternoon before I came to see you at your house. When I looked through the phone book for your address and finally had the courage to show up at your house, a bunch of people were showing up and they were all extravagantly dressed. I waited until I saw the last couple go in to ring your doorbell. Then you answered the door and, well, you know the rest from there," Michael and I were both silent for what felt like hours.

Finally I spoke, "But you said that you asked Aimee about us dating and she said that it happened a long time ago, didn't you ever ask her about why we broke it off? Or did that minor detail totally slip your mind?"

"I was going to ask Aimee when I had that memory of us in junior high, but like I said I thought it was a more recent one, I totally forgot about ever dating Alice. Besides Aimee wasn't around for me to ask her, she had to leave town."

"Okay, so is there anything else I need to hear about while I'm here or have you decided to drop the charges against Edward?"

"I haven't quit decided whether or not I want to drop the charges against Edward or not. I think that I'm going to have a talk with my lawyer before I do anything, but right now I'm feeling a little tired so could you please close the door on your way out," Michael said with a wave of his bandaged hand.

"But you said that you'd drop the charges after I heard you out! Well I heard you out so now you can drop the fucking charges!" I screamed as I stood up from my chair and leaned over his bed.

"I said that I _might _drop the charges," Michael whimpered.

"You lying son of a bitch!" I screamed as I started pounding him as hard as I could, both Carlisle and Officer Hernandez had to pull me off of Michael kicking and screaming. Carlisle finally pinned my arms to my sides and held me close to him as I began sobbing uncontrollably. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

I finally got control of my self and said to Carlisle, "As soon as that bastard gets out of the hospital I want to see his ass rotting in jail for the rest of his life. I don't care what it takes I won't drop the charges that I have against him. Why isn't he out of the hospital anyway?"

"He keeps on drifting in and out of consciousness, the doctors have been trying to give him meds so that he'll come out of the coma completely but I think he mentally knows what is waiting for him if he does come out of it, prison. That's the only thing left for him. His sister really liked you and she hasn't forgiven him for what he's done to you either although I think that she's beginning to come around. She's paying for his lawyer and hospital stay," Carlisle replied.

"I still want to see his ass in jail I don't care who the fuck is supporting him!" I screamed.

"I totally understand that," Officer Hernandez replied, "Any man who does what Mr. Harris did to you deserves to go to prison for a very long time in my opinion. And I think that Edward was okay in doing what he did for you because he loves you very much anyone can tell by the way he looks at you. I'm not supposed to say that I support what Edward did because I'm a police officer and he did put a man in the hospital, but I also think that Mr. Harris belongs in a hospital for the criminally insane."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly as I got up and headed to my car to wait for a phone call from Carlisle, Michael's lawyer, or anyone to give me a little bit of hope.

**Author's Note: **Now you can see why I wanted to introduce a new character for the role of Alice's ex-boyfriend. I love all of Stephanie's characters to much to be able to turn them into the sadistic monster that I made Michael out to be. Sorry this chapter was so long I just couldn't find a place I was happy with closing. Let me know what you think.

Thanks,

AnnaCullen05


	5. Surprises

**Chapter 5**

**Suprises**

**Disclaimer: **I of course own only the characters that you have not heard of or that I have previously claimed. The rest are Stephanie's.

**Pretty soon the **summer was over, Alice, Rosalie and I started our senior and final year in high school. It was a monumental year for Rosalie and she was very emotional on the first day of school as I found out when she greeted me in our home room class.

"Can you believe that this is going to be our last first day of school together," Rosalie whimpered as she looked over my shoulder with a single tear in her eye.

"Yeah but it's not going to be our first last day of school ever. We still have college to look forward to," Alice replied.

I was off dreaming of how I could be celebrating Edward being out of jail when I suddenly remembered that he was still sitting in his cell because Michael, after discussing it with his lawyer, had decided not to drop the charges against Edward. I still resented Michael for what he did to me but not as much as I resented him for what he was doing to Edward.

"Hey Bella are you paying attention?" Rosalie asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry--" I was cut short when the bell rang for us to head to first period. I blindly traveled through the first three and a half months of my senior year, until right before Christmas break when Alice said that she was inviting Jasper and me to go up to her ski cabin in Denver with her and her family. I wasn't really feeling up to it and when I told Alice that she took it the wrong way.

"Bella, I'm so sick of you sulking around here all the time! What happened with Michael is in the past, it's to bad that it had to happen to you but sadly it happens to girls everyday. I bet you that they don't dwell on for months after it happens to them. I think that Christmas is the perfect time for you to forget about Michael and what he did to you. Yes, yes I know that you'll never be able to forgive him for what he did to you like you've told me so many times before. But Bella I think that this is the perfect time for you to go out and have a good time with me, Jasper and the rest of the Coopers. So you're coming with me to the cabin during break even if I have to kidnap you, and don't argue," Alice said to me as we were at the mall shopping the Wednesday before break.

"Wow that was a little harsh," I replied stopping to stare at her.

"I don't care if it was harsh you needed to hear it from someone and I'd rather it be me instead of someone at school that you barely know," she replied as she closely examined the sleeve on a black cashmere sweater.

"Well I'm glad that it was from you instead of someone that I don't know very well or worse Rose. Okay I'll go with you to your cabin over break, although I don't guarantee that I'll be too much fun," I countered as I held a nice black skirt up to see the length.

"That's really cute," Alice said as she pointed to the skirt, "And I think that you might change your mind about being a total killjoy in Denver," Alice smiled as she went to pay for her clothes.

**When we got **off the plane in Denver Alice and I went to look for the driver that would be taking us up to the cabin. Jasper and Alice's family got our luggage. Alice and I were so immersed in our conversation that we didn't even see anyone holding up a sign with 'Cooper Party' on it.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have the time?" I heard behind me.

"Yeah, it's 10:48," I replied not even bothering to turn around.

"Is that a.m. or p.m.?" I heard the same voice ask.

"What kind of question is that? Just look outside, can't you see that it's--" I asked turning around to look at the man who had asked the question.

"I was just asking to see if you would like to have an early lunch, Bells," Edward smiled at me from behind his sunglasses.

I was speechless. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him fervently on the lips, suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist as he started kissing my neck and whispering in my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I placed my feet on the ground.

"I should ask you the same thing," Edward smiled fixing his leather jacket.

"I'm here to spend Christmas with Alice and her family at their cabin. When did you get out and why didn't you tell me?"

"I only got out three days ago. And when Jasper told me that you guys were coming with Alice I thought I would surprise you. I did, right?"

"Yes you surprised me! It was the best surprise ever!" I replied as I kissed him again on the lips.

Edward and I linked arms as we went to meet up with Alice, Jasper and Alice's family. In the back of the limo. I sat next to Edward with my legs on his lap gazing into his eyes as he played with my hair which was laying on my shoulders in long cascading tendrils.

"I just can't believe that you're here. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to talk to you without a piece of glass being between us," I smiled as I fingered the zipper on Edward's jacket.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how long you've been waiting. I've been doing to the same thing. Every night I would fall asleep dreaming of you, everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your dimples, your smile, your laugh, everything about you that I absolutely adore. After awhile I began to go insane because I kept seeing you even when I was awake," Edward weakly smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

When Edward said that I couldn't think of what else to say, tears streaked down my cheeks as I grabbed Edward's face in my hands and kissed him as hard as I could on the lips. I gently nibbled on his bottom lip, and leaned back in the seat I closed my eyes and intertwined my hand with his. I must have fallen asleep because soon we were at the Cooper cabin. Edward woke me up by kissing my neck and collarbone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"We're here," Edward grinned as he gazed into my eyes.

"So I noticed," I smiled as I climbed out of the car. I stretched my arms above my head and looked at the snow covered mountains in front of me. Edward grabbed my hands and moved them in front of me to wrap around my waist he started nibbling at my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and turned around to face him. I kissed him fervently on the lips.

"Are you two lovebirds going to help unpack the car or are you just going to stand there?" Jasper asked smiling as he handed Edward and I both suitcases to take into the cabin. Once we all finished unloading the car and putting all the suitcases in the living room we divvied up the different bedrooms. Alice's parents would get the Master bedroom, Alice's twin brothers would get the bedroom across from her parents, Edward and Jasper would have the room next to the twins' bedroom, Alice and I got the loft. After we all unpacked we planned out what we would be doing for the day.

While everyone was skiing or snowboarding Edward and I stayed in the cabin to sit by the fire and catch up on things that had happened while Edward was in jail. I fixed some hot chocolate and Edward laid his head on my lap as we sat on the leather sofa in front of the crackling fireplace. I gently ran my fingers through his hair smiling as I gazed into his eyes.

"This is so unreal, I can't stop smiling, I never want to stop smiling. I still can't believe that you're out and we're here together in Denver," I whispered.

"I know I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time, Bella."

"So why did Michael decide to drop the charges? You never did tell me," I replied.

"Before I tell you about when Michael dropped the charges I need to tell you about something that I'm not very proud of. In prison I beat a guy up Bella, I beat him up really bad. So bad that I had to be put in the hole for sixty days. It happened the fourth month I was in, I had that picture of us together at the beach taped to my headboard on the bed. This guy who wasn't even my roommate saw it and made this really snide comment about you and I couldn't stand it so I beat the shit out of him. It was pretty bad Bella worse than the way that I beat up Michael, I'm surprised that he didn't kill me. He was in there for murder, he killed three people in cold blood.

"I was so scared when they told me he was in a coma and might not come out of it, at first I was only going to be in the hole for thirty days but I told them to keep me in there longer because I was scared I might kill somebody next. The reason I think I blew up wasn't just because he made a stupid comment I think it was because I was still pissed at Michael for what he did to you.

"So you want to know why Michael decided to drop the charges. He was paid a visit by someone who convinced him that if he didn't drop the charges and get me out of jail within the week and back to you that he would be put in jail on life without parole for what he did to you. I think he was feeling better anyway so he thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. The guy obviously convinced him because he dropped the charges that afternoon, three days ago. All I can say is whoever it was I owe them my sanity and my life," Edward smiled as he looked up into my eyes.

I looked into the flames thinking aloud, "It couldn't have been Jasper because he's been with either me or Alice everyday this past week. It might have been dad's old partner but I haven't see him in over a year. So you don't have any idea as to who talked to him?" I asked as I gently ran my fingers through Edward's hair.

"My lawyer said it was someone who had a really big influence on Michael and he was someone Michael looked up to. They knew you pretty well, they've been keeping a close eye on you ever since your dad died. I don't know, I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them."

"Me too, maybe Jasper knows I'll have to ask him when he comes back. I still can't believe that we're here together in Denver. This has to be some sort of dream, if it is I never want to wake up," I smiled kissing Edward gently on the forehead.

We spent the rest of the day in the cabin talking about what we wanted to do the rest of the two weeks that we were going to be in Denver. Soon Jasper and Alice returned from the mountain with rosy cheeks. They plopped down on the couch across from us. Alice tugged her feet under her and curled up next to Jasper.

"So how was the powder?" Edward asked Jasper smiling.

"It was totally unbelievable. So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Jasper asked looking at me and winking.

"Not what you're thinking," I grinned, "Jasper do we know anyone who has an influence on Michael and that know us pretty well? Edward said that's who talked Michael into dropping the charges against him."

"There's not anyone I can think of," Jasper replied. I looked at Alice next to him and saw that her cheeks were turning a darker shade of red.

"Alice you know something, who talked to him?" I asked giving her a sideways glance. Edward sat up next to me putting his arm on the back of the couch behind my neck and started playing with my hair again.

"Don't be mad but I had Dad talk to him. Before you say anything let me just explain one thing. You're like a sister to me, and you'll actually be my sister really soon, and I just felt so bad watching you hurt that way. And I figured if Jasper talked to him he might rip him apart and he doesn't remember me. Michael loves Dad's movies so I thought Dad might be able to talk to him," Alice replied shyly.

"How can he remember your dad but not you?" Edward asked.

"I went to see him a while back and when I told him who I was he said he didn't know me but he asked me if I was related to James Cooper. So when I told him I was he got really excited and asked me if I could introduce him. So I did, and Dad asked me to leave so he could talk to him. When Dad came back home he said that Michael had decided to drop the charges. I don't even know what he said," Alice smiled weakly.

"Oh Al, I love you," I grinned as I jumped off the couch and embraced Alice in a giant bear hug, "If there's anything I can do to repay you just let me know. Anytime, anyplace, anything."

"Just be my maid-of-honor, if I need anything else I'll let you know."

Before we knew it dinner time had rolled around and the rest of the Coopers returned from the slopes. We all headed into the kitchen to eat the pepperoni and supreme pizzas. Once we had finished I talked to Alice's dad alone in the living room before helping clean up the kitchen.

"Thanks for what you did. With Edward and Michael," I mumbled.

"What did I do?"

"Come on, Mr. Cooper. I know that Alice asked you to talk to Michael and well I just really appreciate it. I appreciate everything that you've done for me and Jasper. And if there's anything I can do to repay you, I'd do anything."

"Well there's actually two things you can do for me."

"Anything."

"First you can call me dad. And make sure that you keep hold of that man of yours. I don't go using my celebrity for anybody."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled hugging him around the waist, my smile widened as he kissed the top of my head and scooted me towards the kitchen.

**As Christmas Eve drew** nearer the twins got more and more excited. This helped everyone get even more into the Christmas spirit, myself included. What Jasper and Alice didn't know was that her parents and I had planned a surprise belated engagement party for them. On Christmas Eve I made an excuse to go to the airport to pick up mine and Jasper's grandparents who flew in from Paris. Edward stayed back at the cabin in order to distract Jasper with a quick ride down the slopes. I borrowed the limo and driver to head into the bustling city. Before arriving at the airport I stopped at the mall to get some last minute Christmas gifts. We then stopped at the Starbucks so I could be energized and happy when I picked up my grandparents who I hadn't seen since my dad's funeral two years ago.

I slowly made my way to their gate as I was about half an hour early. I noticed when I got to the gate that their flight was delayed. I sat down on a bench were they could easily see me and called the cabin," Hey Al are the guys back yet?" I asked when Alice answered the phone.

"They just got in and mom is making them some hot chocolate, did you wanna talk to Edward?"

"Sure thanks," I replied smiling taking a sip of my grande peppermint mocha.

"Hey baby what's up?" Edward asked cheerfully.

"Just waiting for Grand mamma's and Grandpere's plane to get in. I also wanted to see how things are going, do you think Jaz bought my excuse for leaving so early?"

"I think he might be a little suspicious he kept on asking me a bunch of questions. Plus it doesn't help that the Coopers are scurrying around the house cleaning and getting everything all nice. I really do think that Jasper and Alice know that we're throwing them a surprise belated engagement party."

"You should tell them to go and finish some last minute Christmas shopping or something. Give them something to do to get out of the cabin then they'll be out of the way and all the party planning can be done properly. How many people are supposed to be showing up tonight anyway?" I asked watching the couple sitting across from me.

"I have no idea. Emmett called me though and said that him and Rosalie are definitely going to make it. I really wish that you wouldn't have left so early this morning without saying goodbye first," Edward replied.

"I'm sorry but I really needed to get out of there early so that Jasper or Alice wouldn't ask to come with me. You know me I would have let them and that would have totally ruined the surprise," I grinned as the couple sitting across from me stood up to board their plane holding hands.

"I thought the plane was supposed to be there already, did it get delayed or something?"

"Yeah but I think it just arrived so I better go. I think we might stop somewhere and get lunch before coming back to the cabin. I still have to let them know about us. Just to warn you my grandpere is very overprotective. Be prepared to answer a lot of questions when we get back," I said standing up to throw my empty coffee cup away and grabbed my purse, "I think I see them I better go, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll see you when you get back. Don't worry everything will be fine. I'll turn on the charm and they'll have nothing to worry about."

"I just want you to be yourself Edward, I love you the way you are. That means I don't want to see you in a tux when we get back I want you to be comfortable in your raggedy jeans and t-shirt."

"You got it," Edward laughed, "I better let you go, I'll be waiting here for you looking like my old comfortable self."

"Good, I'll talk to you later. Grandmamma just spied me," I replied hanging up the phone. I met them at the gate and gave them each a big hug and a kiss.

"My little Bella how are you? And where's Jasper?" Grandmamma asked.

"I'm good Grandmamma, actually I've never been better. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Jaz isn't here because he doesn't know you're coming it's a surprise remember?" I responded.

"That's right dear, I forgot. Let's go get the luggage shall we?" She smiled as she linked her arm with mine.

"Is it because of a boy?" Grandpere asked.

"Is what because of a boy?" I asked.

"That you feel like you're floating on a cloud, is it because of a boy?"

"As a matter of a fact it is, but that's not the only reason. There are plenty of ways to feel like you're floating on a cloud, I'm glad that you guys are here, I'm excited for Jasper and Alice and I'm excited for you to meet Edward and the Coopers."

"Is Edward this boy?"

"Yes, Grandpere, Edward is the boy that makes me the happiest that I've ever felt. Jasper approves so I know he's going to be good to me."

"But would your parents approve?" Grandmamma asked as we collected their luggage at the carousel and met the driver at the doors.

"I think they would. His father is a cop and a good man. Edward is a good man. He sticks up for me Grandmamma, he's quite a bit like Grandpere here, he's my knight in shining armor. He's romantic and everything I could ever hope for in a soul mate. He's the most--"

"So you think this boy is your soul mate? If he's anything like your Grandpere you're in trouble little missy," Grandmamma replied shaking her finger at me as we piled all the luggage into the trunk.

"I know he's my soul mate Grandmamma. Why is it a bad thing if he's like Grandpere?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There you go again Sophie opening a can of worms," Grandpere said to my Grandmamma once we were in the limo and back on the road.

"What do you mean, a can of worms? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"It's nothing, your precious Grandpere had an affair after we were first married," Grandmamma replied rolling her eyes.

"Hold on a second, did you ever tell mom about this?" I asked.

"Your mother knew, she was the reason we got back together. She always blamed herself for the way that we fought all the time. I think that's why she was so rebellious in her youth and ran away to America to live with her cousin. Then she met your father and they got married. Your father actually convinced us not to get a separation. I don't know if that was a blessing or a curse," Grandmamma replied staring out the window as if she was in another time and place.

Suddenly the partition came down and the driver turned to look at me saying, "Miss Swan where would you like to stop and eat?"

"There has been a change of plans we're headed straight back to the cabin," I replied moving to the seat across from my grandparents. I was still horror struck at the news that had just been revealed to me.

**Once we arrived back **at the cabin I swung open the door and stormed into the house. I wasn't watching were I was going and ran straight into Mr. Cooper, I mean Dad.

"Bella what's wrong? Edward said you were stopping somewhere for lunch we weren't expecting you for another hour at least."

"I thought we were going somewhere for lunch too but I found something out on the way home from the airport and I couldn't stand to look at either one of them," I replied burying my face in my hands.

"Look at either one of who?" Jasper asked walking into the living room and gave me a hug with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you go outside and see, it was supposed to be a surprise for you later but they pissed me off so we had to come home earlier than expected."

Jasper headed out the door and I heard him give an excited holler and saw him give both grandmamma and grandpere big hugs. He helped them with their luggage and led them into the house offering them drinks. He came back into the living room carrying two teas and struck up a conversation with them. Dad and I went into his study and I revealed to him what I had learned.

"You mean to tell me that your grandfather--"

"Grandpere," I interjected.

"Sorry, your grandpere had an affair after your grandparents were married. And when your grandmother--"

"Grandmamma," I interjected again with a slight grin.

"Sorry, when your grandmamma got pregnant with your mother they got back together. And your mom felt guilty her whole life because they fought all the time. Wow talk about having it rough," he leaned back in his chair, "And Jasper has no idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe, either he doesn't know or he knows and doesn't care. How can he not care, this is a huge deal. Monstrous. Did I mention it was because of my dad that they didn't get separated? I guess after mom moved here she met dad and they got married right away. After she told him her whole life story he flew to Paris secretly to meet her parents and talk them out of getting separated and told them to contact her because she really wanted to forgive them but didn't know how. I guess dad helped her to see the light and they had always been a part of her life after that."

"And they piled all this on you now, the day before Christmas and the day of Jasper's engagement party."

"Yeah pretty much. It sucks," I replied plopping down in the leather chair across from him.

"What's going on Bella, I just heard that you won't talk to your grandparents because they said something to upset you. What did they say?" Edward asked walking in the room holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate with big marshmallows, my favorite.

"If you really want to know what they said, you have to give me that hot chocolate and let Dad explain it to you I don't think I can retell it. Let me just say this if you ever do to me what Grandpere did to Grandmamma I will kill you," I replied with a slight smile as I grabbed the hot chocolate giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek. I headed out the door and up to the loft without making a glance at the couch and love seat. I took off my shoes and sipped the hot chocolate in my lazy chair thinking about the events that had happened earlier that day.

I set the empty cup on the floor beside my chair and climbed onto the bed to take a quick nap before the party started. My nap ended up lasting longer than expected, I heard Edward come up the stairs and gently tap me on the shoulder to rouse me.

"Hey," I replied sleepily rubbing my eyes sitting up in bed and pulling my legs underneath me.

"Hey beautiful. Did you have a good rest?" Edward asked moving the tendrils of hair from my pillow welted face.

"Surprisingly yeah," I smiled stretching.

"So I just finished having a talk with Jasper and your grandparents."

"Oh jeez, what happened?"

"Well your grandparents explained everything to me and Jasper in more detail. It turns out that he didn't know about it either. He was a little shocked too. But he has decided to focus on the night ahead of us, all of us. Jasper's theory is that it's in the past and there's nothing he can do to change it. Everyone is really excited that they're here. I even survived all the questions your grandpere threw at me," Edward said with a grin.

"I'm glad. At least you survived. What time is it?" I asked running my hands up and down my legs trying to warm them up.

"It's about 6:30, why?"

"I don't have enough time to get ready. The party starts in an hour."

"That's enough time--"

"That's enough time for you to get ready." I replied getting up from the bed and moving toward the bureau where mine and Alice's clothes were kept. "In case you haven't noticed I am a woman, and women need at least two hours to get ready."

"Actually," Edward grinned getting up from the bed walking over to me so he could wrap his arms around my waist, "I have noticed that you are a woman a very gorgeous one at that."

He moved in. That's what I thought later, when my brain began to function normally again. He simply moved into me, ran his hands up the sides of my body, over my shoulders, along my throat, then cupped my face in them.

It was all very slow, all very smooth. Then his mouth was on mine, taking its own sweet time. Somehow I was back against the bureau, pressed snugly between it and his body. Somehow my hands were gripping his hips, my fingers digging in.

And somehow I was sliding into the kiss without a single murmur of protest.

His fingers threaded back into my hair, and he nipped, not so playfully, at my bottom lip. When my breath caught, the tone of the kiss changed from flirty warmth to flashing heat.

"Whoa. Wait." I managed to catch the fading echo of warning bells ringing in my head, but my body stayed plastered against his.

"Okay. In a minute."

He needed another minute of me, of the taste of me, and the feel of me. He gave my lips one last rub with his, then eased back.

"Maybe…" I hoped the long, slow breath would level my voice again. "Maybe I should get ready for the party now. And you should leave so you can go and finish getting ready." I placed the palm of my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away from me towards the stairs out of the loft.

Edward placed his hand over mine, "Can we finish this later?" He asked as he kissed my hand gazing into my eyes.

"Most definitely." I winked as he headed for the stairs. As I watched him vanish beneath the top step I tried to imagine what he would look like without his jeans on, without anything on actually. I smiled and shook my head as I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

**Author's Note:** So obviously I had to give Alice a different last name than Cullen or Hale, I think Cooper works pretty well. Even though her name is Alice Cooper its not to be confused with the famous Alice Cooper. LOL.

So of course this chapter is a little more exciting with Edward & Bella being reunited. Let me know what you think. I will post the next chapter once I get at least four reviews. Thanks.


	6. Backburner

**Chapter 6**

**Back Burner**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously own all the characters that I previously introduced and that you've never heard of. All other characters are Stephanie's.

**"It seems like **the school year has come and gone already, it's hard to believe that Alice and Jasper are getting married in like two days," I said to Edward as we made our way to the beach with his St. Bernard in the back seat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess, I'm feeling a little depressed because my life seems to be flying by right before my eyes and we haven't really gotten closer since we've been together. It's been a year Edward! I'm worried about getting into Princeton and what I'm going to do after school and if I need to get a new place because Jasper and Alice are going to want the house. And I am so confused about my life right now I think I need to put our relationship on the back burner." I looked over at him holding my breath. He was staring ahead lost in his own thoughts. "Edward the thing is I don't think I can just put our relationship on the back burner. I want our love to be all or nothing, so I have decided that we need to either call it quits or take our relationship to the next step. I love you Edward and can't imagine my life without you. I need to know if you feel the same way before, if, we get any deeper in this relationship."

"Hold on a minute." Edward pulled off to the side of the windy road, unhooked his seat belt. He leaned over, took my shoulders, and eased me over as far as my own belt would allow while his mouth ravished mine.

A rocket of heat shot up my spine and left its edgy after burn in my belly.

"You've, ah, really got a knack for that," I managed when I could breathe again.

"I practice as often as possible." To prove it, he kissed me again. Slower this time. Deeper. Until he felt me quiver. "I just wanted you to add that to your equation."

"I'm an English lit major. Math isn't my strong suit. Come back here a minute." I grabbed his shirt, yanked him to me, and let myself go.

Everything inside me sparkled. Blood and bone and brain. When his hands clenched in my hair, I felt a stir of power and anxiety that was as potent as a drug.

"We really can't do this." But I was tugging his shirt out of his waistband, desperate to get my hands on flesh.

"I know. Can't." Edward fumbled with the buckle of my seatbelt. "We'll stop in a minute."

"Okay but first…" I brought his hand to my breast, then moaned as my heart seemed to tip into his palm.

He shifted me, cursed when he wrapped his elbow on the steering wheel. And Bernie, delighted with the prospect of a wrestling match, squeezed his head between the seats and slathered both of us with sloppy kisses.

"Oh, God!" Torn between laughter and shock, I scrubbed my mouth. "I really, _really _hope that was your tongue."

"Ditto." Struggling to get his breath back, Edward stared down at me. My hair was sexily tousled, face flushed, my mouth just a little swollen from the assault of his.

With the flat of his hand, he shoved Bernie's face away and snapped a curt order to sit. The dog flopped back on his seat and whined as if he'd been beaten with a club.

"Been awhile since we tried this in a car parked on the side of the road."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." I slide my gaze toward the pathetic sounds coming from the backseat. "Under the circumstances…"

"Yeah. Better not. I want to make love with you." He drew me up. "To touch you. To feel you move under my hands. I want that, Bella."

"I need to think. Everything about this is complicated, so I have to think about it." I certainly had to think about the fact that I'd nearly torn the man's clothes off in the front seat of a jeep, on the side of a public road, in broad daylight.

"Let's slow down a little and get back on track."

He hooked a finger in the **V **of my blouse. "How much is a little?"

"I don't know yet. Oh, I can't stand it." I scooted around, leaned over the seat. "Don't cry you big baby." I ruffled the fur between Bernie's ears. "Nobody's mad at you."

"Speak for yourself," Edward grumbled as he pulled back onto the road.

**The next day I **made my way to Joe's with only one thing on my mind, getting rid of Edward if he wasn't feeling the same things I was. I parked my car and entered the garage, when I spotted Edward in the corner talking to a client I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me and the corners of his mouth upturned a little bit. When he finished with the client I made my way over to him.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Edward asked leaning against a workbench, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and linked my fingers, "I need to talk to you about what I said yesterday." I replied.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about the whole putting our relationship on the back burner thing. Frankly Edward I don't want to. Since I met you you've been in my every waking thought. I want it to stay that way. I want to be your one and only." I said gazing into his eyes.

"Wow."

"Wow, what? Do you or do you not feel the same way?"

"I don't really know what to say to that Bells."

"What about when you were in jail? You told me when you got out the only thing you ever thought about was us being together. Now I'm telling you I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you Edward and make babies with you until the day I die." I moved in to kiss him but he turned his cheek.

I placed my hands on his chest. "I'll take that as your answer, that you don't want to be with me." I pushed him away from me, and walked away.

"Bella."

"You know what, Screw you Edward!" I screamed turning around and ran to my car as the rain started to pour down on my world and my heart. I climbed into my car and sped home, through the rain and wind, I wept.

**That was the night of **Alice's bachelorette party, we decided to have it at my place. We kicked Jasper out of the house and told him to go spend some time with the guys. The girls came over and we enjoyed wine and small talk. We did all the typical girly rituals, you know, doing each other's nails and hair and talking about guys. I told everyone how I had sworn off guys after what happened between me and Edward. Then Alice opened her gifts and all the girls decided to head home at about two in the morning. Alice's driver took them home and I headed up to my room to get ready for bed.

I undressed and lectured myself into putting my clothes away instead of just throwing them around the room. When I heard the knock on the front door, I was wearing only a white silk sleep shirt. Assuming it was one of the girls who had forgotten something, I turned off the locks and opened the door.

And blinked at a grim-faced Edward.

"I want to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," I responded, trying to enunciate each word instead of slurring them together.

"We need to work this out if we're going to…" He took a good look at me, the wonderfully tumbled hair, the glowing face, the slim curves under clingy white silk. And the vague and glassy look of my eyes.

"What? You're drunk?"

"I'm only half drunk, which is completely my business and my right. The bride-to-be is fully drunk, but you've no cause for concern as Rosalie who is not in any way drunk, is staying at her house tonight after the driver takes them home."

"It takes countless beers or an entire bottle of wine to get Alcie completely drunk as Jasper has brought to my attention."

"That seems to be correct, and in this case it was wine. Now that we've established that, I'll remind you I'm only half drunk. Come in and take advantage of me."

He let out what might have been a laugh and decided the best place for his hands--well, not the best but the smartest--was his pockets. "That's a delightful invitation sweetie, but--"

I solved the problem by gripping his shirt firmly and giving a good yank. "Come on in," I replied then fixed my mouth on his.

Edward found himself shoved back against the door, tripping over his own feet as it swung shut behind him. Most of the blood had drained out of his head by the time I'd gone to work on his throat with lips and teeth.

"Whoa, wait. Bells."

My hands got as busy as my mouth. "How come people always say you gotta wait? I want you to…" I clamped my teeth on his earlobe, then whispered a creative demand.

"Oh, God."

He wasn't entirely sure if it was a prayer of thanks or a plea for help. But he was sure his willpower had a very specific limit, and it was approaching fast.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down here a minute. Bella." I slid my body over his, and when my eager fingers danced down, down, he felt his eyes do a slow roll to the back of his head. "Now hold on."

"I am." I tipped my head back to send him a wicked grin.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, you are." Edward closed his hands over my wrists and with no little regret lifted my busy hands to his shoulders.

He was out of breath and hard as stone. "We've got a choice here. You can hate me in the morning, or I can." My eyes sparkled up at him, and my lips were curved in a feline smile that had his throat going dry. "God, you're pretty when you're half plowed. You should go lie down now."

"Okay." I pressed myself against him, gave my hips a suggestive little grind. "Let's."

Slippery knots of lust tied and tangled in his belly. "I'm just going to back away from the beautiful drunk woman."

"Uh-uh." I rose on my toes to rub my lips over his again, felt the desperate plunge of his heart. "You'll never make it out the door. I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want. Does that scare you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Honey, I came by to talk to you, about something I'm currently incapable of remembering. Why don't I make us coffee and we'll…"

"I guess I have to do everything." In one fluid motion, I slid the sleep shirt over my head and tossed it aside.

"Oh, sweet Jesus."

My body was pink and white--delicious in a guy's mind and eyes--with an elegant cloud of hair tumbling down to tease my breasts. My eyes, deeply brown and suddenly full of knowledge, fixed on his as I stepped close to him again.

My arms had wound around his neck, and my mouth was a hot, silky temptation to his. "Don't be afraid," I whispered. "I'll take very good care of you with no regrets."

"I bet." Somehow Edward's hands had gotten lost in the sexy mass of my hair. His body was a maze of aches and needs, and reason couldn't find the exit. "Bella, I'm no hero."

"Who wants one? Right now all I want is you." With a laugh, I nipped at his jaw. "Let's be bad, Edward. Let's be really bad."

"Since you put it that way." He swung me around, reversing our position so I was trapped between the door and his body. "I hope to God you remember whose idea this was, and that I tried to--"

"Shut up, and take me."

If he was going to hell he was damn sure it was worth the trip. With his hands on my hips, he jerked me up to my toes, and caught the light of triumph on my face an instant before his mouth crushed mine.

It was like holding a lit fuse, all sizzle and spark, a dangerous woman who knew her own power. Who was testing his. My skin was already flushed and hot, and as he took his hands over me soft sounds I made in my throat weren't whimpers but urgings. Already desperate, he buried his face in my hair, pressed his hand between my thighs.

I erupted. A throaty cry, a bite of nails on his back, a lightning surge of hips. Then I was dragging his shirt over his head, scraping my teeth over his shoulder as my quick hands yanked at his jeans.

"In bed." Though he had wild, erotic visions of taking me against the door, the pleasure would end too soon that way. Instead he circled me, prying off his shoes as we bumped into a corner of the wall.

I didn't care where. I only wanted to go on feeling this wild whiplash of power, having these wonderful pulsing aches continue to dominate my body. I was spinning in some mad world of exquisite sensations, and every touch, every taste, added more.

I wanted to feel his muscles quiver, to feel the heat pumping out of his pores. And to know, deep inside, that I caused it.

We fell on the bed, breathless and insane, and rolled, an erotic tangle of limbs on the pretty pastel covers. I laughed when he clamped his hands on mine and yanked my arms over my head.

"Gotta slow down a little," he managed.

I arched up to him. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to do things to you, and that takes time."

I ran my tongue over my top lip. "Where would you like to start?"

His belly tightened to the edge of pain. He lowered his head to start with my mouth. Plump and soft, hot and wet. He drugged himself with me until we both trembled. He slid his tongue over the hollow of my throat, where my pulse hammered. Then down, slowly, until he could taste my delicate, scented breasts. And when he caught my nipple between his teeth and tugged, I began to moan.

I gave myself over to the pleasure, the sheer bliss of being savored and exploited. My body was open to him, to that ravenous mouth, those questing hands. When he took me up, I flew free, riding the hot punch of air, tumbling down again to draw him closer.

I could see him in the light that spilled from the hallway, and my heart leaped at the intensity on his face as he watched me. Love and delight raced through me. Here was an answer, the answer to at least one question.

He was for me. And I rose up, wrapping myself around him with a kind of giddy glee.

Our mouths met again in a deep, shuddering kiss that had his heart flipping over inside his chest.

I smelled of something secret to him, of seduction. Those quick, catchy gasps coming from me sliced through him like tiny silver knives. He wanted to bury himself inside me until the world ended. And when my hands cruised over him, when those soft sounds of approval hummed in my throat as I explored him, he wondered if it already had.

I scraped my nails over his belly and had him quivering like a stallion. "I want you. I want you inside me. Tell me you want me."

"I do. I want you." He lowered his mouth to mine once more. "Bella. From the first minute."

My lips curved under his. "I know." I arched my hips. "Now."

He braced himself, then a sliver of sanity cut through the madness. "Oh, Christ. Condom. Wallet. Pants. Where are my pants?"

"Mmmm. It's okay." I rolled over him, nipping at his shoulder as I pulled open the nightstand drawer. "Condom. Drawer. Nightstand."

"Have I mentioned that I love practical, prepared women?"

"Why don't I help you on with this?"

I took my sweet time so that he had to fist his hands in the tangled spread to keep himself from flying to the ceiling.

I rose over him, shook my hair back. And smiled. "Now," I said.

He moved fast, flipping me onto my back, pinning my body with his. "Now," he repeated and drove deep inside me.

He watched the shock race over my face, felt the waves of it vibrate through himself. We trembled there, each of us caught on some fine edge.

And with my eyes locked on his, I began to move. A rising up, a falling away, so smooth, so fluid it was like sliding through silk. I fell apart. Oh, God, the most wonderful sensation. A losing of self, then a gathering back. My mind hazed and with one last liquid sigh, I rode the final crest.

Locking him close, I took him with me.

"**I want some **water." I stroked a hand down his back. "You thirsty?"

"Not if it means moving for the next five or ten years."

I gave his ass a light pinch. "_I'm _thirsty. So you have to move."

"Okay." But he nuzzled my hair a moment longer. "I'll get it."

"That's all right." I gave him a little shove and wiggled out from under him. "I'll get it."

I stopped by the closet on the way out, and he had a glimpse of something thin and silky billowing out over my body before I strolled out the door with a quick glance over my shoulder.

Edward sat up, scrubbed his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. And began to think, he'd come over because he'd been churned up, pissed off, and generally confused by the scene we'd had at the garage that morning.

And now he was in my bed, naked, and we'd just had incredible sex. When I'd been drunk. Well, maybe not drunk but impaired.

He should've walked away. He should've found the moral fortitude to walk away from a naked, willing woman when that naked, willing woman's inhibitions had been erased by alcohol.

And what was he, a saint?

When I walked back in wearing nothing but a short red robe, he scowled at me.

"I'm a human being. I'm a man."

"Yes. I think we've established that beyond a doubt." I sat on the side of the bed, and offered him the glass of water.

"You were naked." He took the glass, gulped down water. "You were all over me."

I cocked my head. "And your point is?"

"If you regret this--"

"Why should I?" I took the glass back, swallowed the stingy sip he left behind. "I got you were I wanted you. I'd been drinking, Edward, but I knew what I was doing."

"Okay, then. Okay. It's just that after what you said this morning…"

"That I want you and only you forever?" I set the glass on the nightstand. "I want to be only yours, Edward, forever and for always."

"Bella." When I continued to study him with a quiet patience, the fear began to trickle into his throat. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." I gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Actually, you've got a lot more to worry about than I do."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I want to be yours and only yours, which means, naturally, I want you to be mine and only mine back. I don't always get what I want, but I usually find a way to get it. Almost always, in fact. So to my way of thinking, you'll end up wanting only me. Since the idea of that scares you, you've got more to worry about then I do."

I trailed a hand over his chest. "You're in really good shape for somebody who works in a garage."

He grabbed my hand before it could head south. "Let's stay focused here. The whole being one person's for all eternity deal just isn't in the cards for me."

"You had a bad experience." I leaned in to give him a light kiss. "That sort of thing's bound to leave a mark. Lucky for you, I can be patient. And gentle," I added as I shifted, then straddled him. "And very, very, very determined."

"Oh, boy. Bella--"

"Why don't you just lie back and enjoy the fringe benefits of being wanted so badly it hurts?"

Aroused, flustered, grateful, he let me nudge him back. "Sort of hard to argue with that."

"As well as a waste of time." I unbelted my robe, let it slide from my shoulders. I ran my hands up his chest, then caught his face in them before I kissed him senseless. "I'm going to marry you." I murmured. And laughed when his body jerked in shock. "Don't worry. You'll get used to the idea."

Still laughing, I smothered his unintelligible protest with my mouth.

**I sang in the **shower after Edward went home. I got out of the shower and put on some torn jeans and a tank top. Slipping into my flip flops I grabbed my car keys and purse to head to Alice's house were my maid of honor dress was waiting. When I got to her house I snuck into her room and gently nudged her as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, starshine," I smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at me with a grin.

"What time is it?" Alice asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's about a quarter to eight."

"What are you doing here so early? Aren't you tired from last night?"

"Considering what happened last night I'm surprised I'm not. Weirdly enough I have this incredible amount of energy."

"Did you go to bed right after we left?" Alice asked getting up from the bed and heading to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Something like that, Edward showed up." I replied running my fingers through the hair of her Pomeranian, Honey, which was nudging itself awake at the foot of Alice's bed.

"And what did he want?" Alice asked after spitting in the sink.

"He wanted to talk about what I said to him earlier that morning but we didn't get around to it until after we had sex."

"You had sex?" Alice asked now standing in the doorway with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah, um repeatedly."

Alice spit in her sink and sat next to me on the bed. "How many times is 'repeatedly'?"

"Three times." I said holding up three fingers. Alice looked at me with a look of complete amazement on her face. "Well say something."

"Congratulations I guess."

"I'm sorry Al. I should have told you later. It's your wedding day we should be celebrating your relationship with my brother. Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." I took Alice's hand and lead her downstairs.

"**Do you know how **hard it was for me to go through the ceremony without pouncing on you and taking advantage of you?" I asked Edward as we danced at the wedding reception.

"I might have an idea," Edward smiled as he tenderly kissed me and rubbed his hand up and down the small of my back, "Do you have any idea how undeniably sexy you look in this dress?"

"Surprisingly yes. And are you aware that I know exactly what you're trying to do?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned as I looked into his eyes.

"And what exactly am I trying to do, Bella?" Edward asked with a smile.

"You Mr. Cullen are trying to get me naked."

"Only because I happen to find what is under this dress very sexy." He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. They slowly made their way to the strap on my shoulder and moved it down my arm, Edward trailed it with his lips.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Carlisle asked holding out his hand.

"Sure why not, I'm kind of thirsty anyway," Edward smiled as he handed me over to his father clearing his throat and made his way to the bar.

"So you two are getting pretty serious," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We're in love, Carlisle. I hope that you can understand and respect that."

"I do, I do. While we're talking about you and Edward, Esme and I were wondering what you were going to do while he was in New York."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"Didn't Edward tell you? He got into NYU to take some classes before going into the academy. He leaves in a week."

"That's interesting. Why do you think he didn't tell me?" I asked as I moved my gaze over to where Edward was talking to Emmett. He looked at me and smiled. I returned my gaze so it met Carlisle's.

"Maybe he wanted to break it to you gently. He's going to be living with Tanya. They used to go together."

"You mean to basketball games and stuff, right?"

"No I mean they used to date. Tanya is actually his ex-fiancé."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked dropping my hands to my sides.

"I just think you should be prepared for when he dumps you. I like you Bella, as if you were my own daughter."

"It doesn't seem that you do, Carlisle. Right now it doesn't seem like you want me in your son's life at all." I said as I picked up the skirt to my dress and ran out the door to the courtyard.

"Bella, wait! Bella, where are you going?" Edward chased after me and caught my arm in his hand.

I turned around to face him and tugged my arm out of his hand.

"I am going to find someone who is honest with me and doesn't keep secrets from me, Edward! That seems to be something that even you can't do anymore." I glared at him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What are you talking about Bella? I have been nothing but honest with you from the very beginning. I love you."

"If you truly love me," I replied taking a step closer to him and looking him in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me about NYU?"

"I was to wrapped up in the excitement of the wedding and writing my best man's speech that I guess I forgot to tell you."

"When did you get the acceptance letter?" I asked looking at my feet.

"I guess it would have been three weeks ago. But I was going to tell you tonight about going to NYU and taking some History classes."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A year."

"A year! That's an eternity especially when you're living with another woman while your girlfriend is going to Princeton."

"But we can see each other on breaks and I'll call you everyday. There's always those days we can get out of classes early and sneak away together." Edward lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes, "Tanya means nothing to me Bella, I love you."

"If you love me so much then why didn't you apply to colleges closer to me so we could be together?"

"My heart is set on New York."

"Do I even fit in your heart anymore? I can remember a time when you said I had your heart." I said pulling away.

Edward grabbed my face in his hands and gave me a hard kiss, his hands moved from my face down to my shoulders. He placed his hands in mine and rested his forehead against mine. He took my hands and laid them on his chest so I could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart, "You will always have my heart."

"Obviously not. Let me save you the trouble of having to choose between me and NYU. The Big Apple wins Edward. You can go to the big city and chase your dreams. And whatever skirt crosses your path." I gave him one last peck on the cheek and ran from the courtyard into my mustang. I turned on the ignition and hit the gas.

**Edward and I didn't **talk for days. On the day he was leaving I had a class so I was unable to go to the airport to see him off. I was tempted, luckily my last class got out after his plane left. When I got out to my car I saw a lily and a note lying on my front seat. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and picked up the note which read:

My dearest Bella,

I was hoping you would come to the airport to see me off but after the fight we had it is understandable if you don't show. I just want you to know that I never thought it would end this way. Not that is has ended it just seems to me that you've wanted it to end for awhile now and my leaving for New York was the easy way out for you, for the both of us. I don't know what Carlisle said to you to make you storm out the last time we saw each other, I just want you to know that I really was planning on telling you about NYU and Tanya and everything. I still love you and my heart tells me I always will, no matter what my parents say or what happens in New York. My heart belongs to you, and it always will, now and forever.

I remain forever yours,

Edward

After reading Edward's note all I wanted to do was see him again, my heart ached because I knew I wouldn't see him for another year. I knew I couldn't call him because he was still on the plane and had his phone turned off. Jasper and Alice weren't back from their honeymoon yet so I settled for the next best thing, Breakfast at Tiffany's and a pint of Ben and Jerry's. As I was about to climb into bed puffy eyed and lonely the phone rang. I answered it to hear Jasper's voice on the other end. I gave him a broken hello.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing really just that Edward left today and I didn't get to see him off. I feel so horrible Jaz. I haven't seen or talked to him in days. I can feel my heart breaking every time I think about him which is pretty much constantly. I can't handle living without him Jasper. I think I would just die if I never see him again." I replied a small cry escaping my lips.

"Why don't you call him Bells?"

"I highly doubt he would talk to me Jaz. I really disappointed him. He thinks I meant to break his heart but I still love him. I need to get out of this house and this town there's too many memories of us together. I'm going crazy being cooped up here. That's why I haven't been to work at the garage. I'm scared of the memories that come swirling back to me. I start hyperventilating every time I step foot in that garage. I just wish I could go to New York and see him. I need to hear his voice, see his smile, kiss his lips."

"Why don't you fly out there? I'm sure he would welcome you with open arms."

"I don't know, I think he better get situated first before I come bursting through his door. I'll give it a few days. Maybe when you and Alice get home I'll buy a plane ticket."

"Well in that case you better go and buy a ticket now. Unlock the door."

"Are you guys downstairs outside?" I asked amazed.

"Why don't you head downstairs and find out." Jasper laughed.

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I unlocked the door and landed in Jasper's welcoming arms, "You weren't supposed to be home for another couple days. Why are you back so early?"

"We missed you Bells," Alice smiled as she looked me over, "Man you look like shit. It's a good thing we got home when we did."

"Oh I love you guys," I smiled wrapping my arms around both of them and leading them into the house.

"Quick question Bella. It's seven o'clock, what were you doing going to bed this early?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't have a reason to be up I guess. But now I do. So you have to tell me how was Rome?"

**Author's Note: **Okay so I know I made Carlisle out to be an asshole in this chapter, I love Carlisle I just needed a way for someone close to Edward to be able to break the news to Bella about Edward & NYU. I am sorry if I offended anyone. Once again sorry this is so long.


	7. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously own only the characters previously introduced all others belong to Stephenie.

**With Jasper and Alice **home it was a lot easier to keep my mind off Edward, I am not saying that I didn't think about him at all. Don't get me wrong of course I thought about him, I mean, how could I not think about him he was - is - the love of my life. There will never be anyone who could possibly take his place in my heart. But with them home I didn't think to much about him. The next couple months were a total blur as I worked and went to my college classes. I spent my nights curled up on the couch with a good book, Edward crossed my mind every once in awhile.

Edward and I had not talked in sixth months. It felt like an eternity. I finally got up the nerve to buy a plane ticket to New York. I didn't tell Edward I was coming, hoping that him seeing me would be a total surprise. I didn't take very much with me on the plane because I knew that if I packed a bag I would never get the courage to actually board. Once I reached New York I hailed a cab and headed straight to the NYU campus. I walked around the campus for what seemed like hours. Finally I resorted to asking a tall guy with short black curly hair and glasses if he knew where I could find Edward.

"Edward Cullen? I know him he's in my lit class. Which is in like half an hour, I think Edward is usually in the library before class doing his reading, with his roommate he doesn't get much homework done."

"Thanks," I replied heading to the library. Once I entered the library I looked down row upon row of bookcases looking for my lost love. Finally I spied him leaning against a shelf reading a book intently. I stood there staring at him my heart speed up and I could feel myself growing faint. I couldn't believe that I was looking at him, for the first time in months. I calmed myself down by slowly counting to ten I took a deep breath and headed towards him. I stood right in front of him looking over his face. It was exactly as I remembered it, perfect. His gorgeous bronzed hair was covering his amazing eyes. Suddenly he ran his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. That was when I lost it, "I'm not ready for this," I mumbled under my breath. I turned and left him standing there. I stopped when I heard my name.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked turning around, looking him in the eyes. Slowly I moved forward, close enough so he could hear my beating heart.

"I would know that ass a mile away," Edward flashed his crooked grin, "What are you doing here, Bella? I thought you were pissed at me."

"Well I was until I got your note. You know the one you put in my car with the lily, then all I could do was think about you."

"Why did you wait so long to come to New York? I waited for you to call me or show up on my doorstep for months Bells. Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"Do I have any idea how hard that is? Of course I know how hard it is, I waited for you to call me Edward! I waited for months. I cried myself to sleep every night that I didn't hear from you. My heart broke every day, the more I thought about you the more I wished I was dead. It wasn't until Jasper and Alice came home that I didn't have you always on my mind. Don't stand there and tell me I have no idea what its like to miss someone and want them so bad that it hurts. You have no idea how many times a day I blamed myself for you leaving."

"What are you doing here Bella? Are you here to try and make me feel bad for the way that you feel? I don't know if I will be able to forget all those conversations that we had before the breakup. Those conversations when you said that you want all or nothing. I don't know about you Bella but I need to make something of myself before I settle down and become a family man. I need to finish college and the academy. I need to conquer the world first."

"You about done?," I asked glaring up at him, "You don't think that I need to make something of myself? I want to make myself with you in my life now and forever if you can't accept that then tough shit Edward! You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you! I'm gone!" I screamed at him getting in his face.

"Excuse me this is the library. Would you please quiet down or take this outside," the librarian stood at the end of the aisle glaring at us.

"That's okay we're done here," I replied, "Have a nice life Edward," I said over my shoulder as I walked away. When I stood outside I took a deep breath and headed for the nearest bench. I sat down and burst into tears. My life was never the same after that moment. A small part of me died that day. My temper seemed to be on a short leash since what happened between Michael and me.

When I got back to L.A. I let loose. I started drinking excessively, I spent my nights out at clubs and began to skip classes. Deep down inside I knew that I was becoming a disappointment to my family. I didn't care. I was at a time in my life when I didn't care about anyone, all I wanted to do was find a way to take away the pain. Soon the drinking wasn't doing it for me anymore. I started doing heroin. I know what you're thinking. I am a cop's daughter so I knew better than to drink and do drugs. At that time in my life I thought there was nothing I could do to get Edward back.

With the drugs I was able to attend classes again. Sure I would do a rail in-between classes just to make it through the day. At that juncture in my life that's what I thought I needed. I had gotten good about hiding the drug use from my family. No one knew I was using drugs for about three months. Sure they knew I was drinking, but they didn't know I was making a habit out of it. There was one day that I hit rock bottom. I can never forget that day. I can't forget the sound of the tires on the rain soaked pavement, the screams or the cracking thunder. The day it happened was the day my life came crashing down around me. I had been seeing this guy for awhile, getting high with him and partying with him helped me attempt to keep my mind off Edward. Rolling around in the sheets with Liam was something that I hadn't experienced in awhile. It was the only time that my mind was completely erased of the sound of Edward's voice and the feel of his fingers caressing my body both of us filled with passion.

On this particular night Liam and I were leaving Teddy's, a nightclub in downtown L.A. It was pouring down rain, I was way to drunk to drive and Liam had scored me some ecstasy. I gave Liam the keys to the mustang, held my purse over my head and tried not to trip as we raced to my car. As we slid in I glanced into the rearview mirror, I could have sworn that I saw Edward but I took a quick look out the back window and saw nothing. As Liam pulled into traffic I moved my leg over to straddle him and began nibbling his ear. I once again glanced in the mirror and swore I saw Edward chasing after the car, subconsciously I knew he was trying to warn me of something.

Liam gently pushed me into my seat, "Put your seatbelt on love."

"I am trying to fucking get with you and all you can say is 'put your seatbelt on'?" I cried as I reluctantly fastened my seatbelt.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Liam replied with a small smile as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either," I replied with a small smile, "What can I say I have a thing for dazzling guys with British accents."

Liam chuckled as he replaced his hands on the steering wheel. My gaze drifted out the window and I saw what I thought was Edward walking hand in hand with a stunning blonde. I shivered and brought my knees to my chest. Liam looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked placing his hand on my knee.

"Nothing," I replied scrubbing the back of my hand across my eyes trying to prevent the tears from escaping.

"It's not nothing Bella, it's _him_ isn't it?" Liam asked with a scowl.

"It is nothing, don't worry about me Liam, I'll survive."

"Damn it Bella!" Liam pounded his fists on the steering wheel. I jumped and gaped at him wide eyed. "I thought you were over him. He doesn't want you, you found that out when you went to New York or has that small detail slipped your mind?"

"Fuck Liam! Why you gotta bring that shit up, huh?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "He never actually said he didn't want me, okay? Those words never came out of his mouth!"

"Did he come after you Bella? Bloody Hell!" Liam grabbed a cigarette and lit it up as we sat at a red light, he took a long drag and looked at me. As soon as his blue eyes met mine I burst into tears. I don't know if it was the ecstasy or the fact that I was realizing he was right. Edward didn't come after me when I left the library, as far as I knew he wasn't even talking to Jasper anymore. Liam ran his fingers through his hair, it reminded me of Edward, I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes trying to collect myself. Slowly my sobs subsided. Liam ran his fingers through my hair and entwined his fingers with mine. "I'm sorry, love. I just hate to see you so upset. I hate the way he makes you feel, if I had the chance I would beat seven shades of shit out of him."

I giggled and kissed Liam's hand, "I appreciate that, really I do. It's just that he hasn't always made me feel this way."

"I was planning on going back to London in a few days to see me mum, would you want to go?" Liam looked at me with a raised brow as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"I think that would be wonderful!" I grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I leaned back in my seat smiling.

"Excellent!" Liam was grinning from ear to ear, I was glad that I made him happy, "Bella there's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked leaning my head back against the seat looking over into his magnificent blue eyes.

Liam took another drag of his cigarette and starred intently at the ferociously working windshield wipers, "I'm in love with you," he snuck a peek at me from the corner of his eye. I suddenly became so aware of my surroundings. I focused my attention on the rain streaking down my window and pounding on the hardtop of my car. I closed my eyes and sighed. Liam looked at me expectantly.

It all happened so fast. I opened my eyes when I heard an ear piercing scream. I looked over at Liam and knew my eyes were paralyzed with horror as I looked at his flawlessly chiseled jaw line, straight nose and gorgeous blue eyes, I saw a bright light collide with the side of the car. The air bags deployed and Liam flew forward crashing through the windshield landing on the rain soaked pavement fifteen feet from the car. My head cracked back hitting the seat, I cried out in pain. All I could think of was getting out of the car to make sure Liam was okay, he _had_ to be okay. I tore my seatbelt off and attempted to open my door. It was useless, the door wouldn't budge. I threw my entire body weight against the window and crumpled to the ground when it shattered. I stumbled to my feet and ran over to Liam's motionless body. Thunder cracked above us both. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head and the blood running down my forehead. I dropped to my knees and disregarded the pieces of glass and gravel digging into my skin. Tears began streaming down my face as I looked at his body, covered in blood and glass. In the distance I heard sirens. I knew an ambulance was on the way, it would be too late by the time they got here.

I brought my hands to my face and started sobbing. I felt Liam's hand grab my arm, I opened my eyes and looked into his face, "So much for you meeting my mum, huh?" Liam offered a weak grin.

"Shh, Liam you need to save your strength," I whined bringing the palm of his hand to my lips kissing him tenderly.

He chuckled, "I will always love you. Don't let my death break you," I shook my head as the tears continued to pour, "Take him back, love. You're not broken beyond repair, as much as I wanted to fix you I can't." I whimpered as I brought his hand to my cheek.

"I can't let you go, Liam. I won't let you go!"

"You have to, love," he ran his fingers through my hair for the last time, "I can't fight anymore." His hand dropped to my knees. Thunder cracked once more.

I sobbed bringing my lips to his ear, "Come back to me Liam," I whispered, "I love you," I kissed his lips one last time. I collapsed next to him as everything went black.

**I woke up the next morning **with a pounding headache. As I lifted my hand up to run my fingers through my hair I felt a tugging on my skin. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, I spotted the iv. _Great, _I thought, _what did I do to myself now._ I looked around the room seeing flowers and teddy bears crowding every available surface. I glanced at the chair in the corner and saw Edward sleeping. _What the fuck is he doing here? _I thought. Before I had the chance to attempt to wake him up Alice breezed through the door looking stunning in her Chanel suit with venti soy latte in hand.

"Oh good you're up, how are you feeling?" Alice asked sitting next to me on the bed and placing her cup on the table next to us.

"I am so sore," I managed with a small smile, "So what did I manage to do to myself this time? Did I fall down some stairs?"

Alice rubbed my hand, "No Bell, you were in a fatal accident with Liam. You were lucky to walk away almost unscathed. Your car is totaled."

I looked up at her in horror, "What about Liam? Where is he?" I attempted to raise myself out of bed, "I have to see him!"

Alice gently pushed me back onto the pillow, "Don't you remember Bella? Liam died in your arms at the scene."

"What do you mean he died in my arms at the scene? We were going to be going to London in a few days, I was going to meet his mom," I whimpered, "He told me he loves me."

"Bella I am so sorry," Alice stroked my hair, she kissed my forehead and left me crying softly. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up the only light coming through the window was from the street lamps outside. I rolled over and looked in the hallway. I saw Rose, Emmett and Edward talking in hushed voices. I tried to sit myself up and nearly fell off the bed.

"Damn it!" I shrieked as I attempted to catch myself from collapsing on the floor. Suddenly Rose, Emmett and Edward rushed into the room. Rose grabbed my arms and helped me adjust myself. "Thanks," I mumbled, "So what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at her.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? We're all here to make sure that you're okay. Do you need anything?" Rose asked gently stroking my arm.

"Where's Jasper? I saw Alice earlier, but I haven't seen my brother yet, where is he?"

"He's at your house trying to get it ready for when you go home," Emmett replied, "He's been really worried about you Bella, he's so worried about making sure everything is easier for you when you get home that he's been to busy to do anything else. You're really lucky to have him."

"Thanks," I smiled, "Jasper's pretty much the _only _important guy in my life. I am glad I have both him and Alice."

"Bella I really need to talk to you," Edward whispered moving forward.

"Come on Emmett," Rose said taking Emmett's hand, "Let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria."

"But I'm not hungry," Emmett said. Rose drug Emmett to the cafeteria.

Edward waited for Rose and Emmett to make their way down the hallway before he moved forward. Edward glanced at his hands, moved his perfect eyes to meet mine and looked back at his hands. I crossed my arms and glared up at him, "What are you doing here Edward? Shouldn't you be in New York?"

He licked his lips and his gaze met mine, "I came back as soon as Jasper told me about the accident. I thought I lost you."

"Well I'm not lost, I'm right here."

"I know that you're here Bella, the problem is that I'm not here with you," Edward replied running his fingers through his already tousled hair.

"You had your chance to be with me Edward, but you decided to run off to New York. When I came after you because I thought I couldn't live without you anymore, you let me walk away. Not once did you make any effort to contact me or Jasper," The tears started to come then, I glared at him trying to prevent them from escaping, "A part of me died the day I left New York."

Edward didn't say anything. For the longest time neither did I. He just stood there looking at me, with a pained look on his face. The longer I looked at him I began to realize why I was in love with him. My fingers ached to once again be able to stroke his perfect jaw line and caress his cheek. I longed to once again gaze into his emerald eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If I looked at him any longer I knew I would break down. When I felt him take my hand in his my eyes opened. He was above me, my fallen angel.

Gently he lifted my hand to his lips, "I've tried so hard not to love you," he whispered caressing my knuckles with his perfect lips.

I lifted my other hand to run my fingers through his hair, "And I've tried so hard to hate you," I choked out.

The tears began to fall as his lips met mine, I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He nibbled my lower lip and gazed into my eyes as his thumb gently removed the tears. He pressed his thumb gently to his lips. He gazed into my eyes and moaned. I placed my hands along his face and held his forehead to mine, we gazed intently into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. I once again memorized his face; his gorgeous angular jaw, and his sparkling emerald eyes.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, go ahead and let me know what you think. I appreciate any and all reviews.


End file.
